UN VERANO FUERA DE LO COMÚN
by TaKaA
Summary: EPÍLOGO. La prima de Kagome la acompañará al Sengoku en una nueva aventura. Allí, conocerán a un chico muy parecido a InuYasha... y que comparte un objetivo común. Nuevos personajes, nuevos enemigos y un final inesperado los aguardan por delante.
1. C01 Alguien Más Atraviesa el Pozo

_**CAPÍTULO 1 – "Alguien Más Atraviesa el Pozo"**_

_El cielo estaba hermoso, había tantas estrellas, que se confundían en muchas masas luminosas que aclaraban la noche. La luna era casi un hilo imperceptible, pronto sería luna nueva.__ La presencia del verano era apaciguada, en parte, por una pequeña, pero agradable, brisa._

-Mmm… ya se ha tardado bastante, hasta cuando cree que la vamos a esperar?!?!- decía InuYasha, mirando en dirección al pozo, mientras entraba a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

-Eres muy impaciente… a pasado sólo una semana desde que se fue- le dijo Shippou, sin mirarlo, concentrando toda su atención en el pescado que se estaba comiendo.

Con sólo una mirada, InuYasha hizo que Shippou sintiera su piel de gallina. Se ocultó detrás de la anciana, temeroso.

-Tranquilo InuYasha. La señorita Kagome dijo que no tardaría más de 7 días, por lo que probablemente llegue esta noche- habló el monje Miroku, desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Además, no hay apuro. No hemos sabido nada de Naraku en bastante tiempo, así que no hay porqué impacientarse- agregó Sango.

-Aaah!! Esto de estar sin hacer nada me pone inquieto, voy a ir a dar una vuelta- dijo InuYasha, ignorando las palabras de sus amigos.

Acercándose a Shippou, que seguía detrás de la anciana Kaede, le robó su pescado y se fue.

-Buaaaa!!! InuYasha siempre se aprovecha de mí cuando no está Kagome!!!- murmuraba el zorrito mientras lloraba por su pescado.

-Tranquilo Shippou… queda otro pescado en el fuego- habló finalmente la anciana.

-Apuesto a que irá a buscar a Kagome a su época- dijo Shippou, mientras secaba sus lágrimas y sacaba el pescado.

Todos miraron unos segundos la entrada de la cabaña y luego suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

- Lo mejor es descansar mientras vuelve la señorita Kagome. Apenas llegue, tendremos que partir- dijo el monje, cerrando los ojos para dormir.

- Sí, es lo mejor- dijo Sango, acomodándose con Kirara para dormir también.

Después de un rato, con el fuego aún encendido, todos se quedaron dormidos.

Mientras tanto, InuYasha había llegado al borde del río y se quedó sentado a la orilla de éste. Alcanzaba a reflejarse su rostro en el agua. El hanyou se quedó mirándolo, mientras las ondas lo deformaban un poco, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

…_Y en el Japón actual…_

- Vaya Kagome!! Y piensas llevar esa tremenda mochila al Sengoku??-

- Mi hermana siempre lleva su mochila llena de comida y otras cosas, pero InuYasha se lo come todo de un viaje- dijo Sota, quien pasaba por el pasillo en ese momento.

-Sota!! No seas hablador!!- le dijo su hermana.

- Jajaja… vaya, me encantaría ir contigo al Sengoku, Kagome- dijo Taka a su prima, mientras seguía observando, asombrada, la cantidad de cosas que Kagome echaba en la mochila.

- Lo sé, pero hasta ahora, sólo InuYasha y yo hemos podido atravesar el pozo- dijo Kagome, pensativa.

_Taka era sobrina de la mamá de Kagome. Vivía, al igual que Kagome y su familia, junto a un Templo en la ciudad de Kyoto. Desde pequeña, su abuela la había formado como sacerdotisa, para heredar su puesto, cuando fuera el momento. Pero por más que quisiera, su abuela no podía cambiar las ideas de su nieta, quien estaba obstinada en estudiar arte cuando terminara la secundaria. Para ella, lo de ser sacerdotisa estaba pasado de moda; pero su abuela no perdía las esperanzas. _

_Taka era 2 años mayor que su prima. Aún así, desde niñas habían sido muy buenas amigas, aunque no se vieran tan seguido. Este verano, Taka había ido a Tokio a pasar sus vacaciones, a la casa de sus familiares. Esa era la razón por la que Kagome había vuelto a su época. En esa semana, Kagome le contó todo acerca del Sengoku, InuYasha, sus amigos y sus aventuras._

- Oh!!, casi se me olvidaba, los fragmentos de Shikon!!- al decir esto, Kagome sacó de un cajón un pequeño frasco de vidrio, con 3 fragmentos en su interior, los que comenzaron a brillar al contacto de su mano.

- Esos son los fragmentos?? Cada vez me dan más ganas de acompañarte…- dijo Taka, observando fascinada el frasquito, que Kagome había dejado sobre la cama.

Curiosa, Taka tomó el frasquito en sus manos, para observar mejor su contenido. Sorprendentemente, los fragmentos comenzaron a brillar cuando la chica los tomó. Kagome quedó impresionada.

- Qué te pasa??- preguntó su prima, mirando la cara de asombro de la joven.

- Eso… eso… sig…- titubeaba Kagome, aún asombrada. –Eso significa que posees poderes espirituales!!!-

- Jajaja- rió Taka, sin sorprenderse por la noticia. –Pero eso no debería extrañarte Kagome, recuerda que nuestra familia es descendiente de sacerdotisas de la época de la guerra civil. Mi abuela también tiene esos poderes, como tú los llamas. Yo no les veo mayor utilidad-.

Kagome sonrió. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Tomó repentinamente a su prima del brazo y salió corriendo hacia el Templo.

- Acompáñame!! Quiero asegurarme de algo…- le dijo mientras la llevaba escaleras abajo.

Llegaron al Templo y se acercaron al pozo. Kagome miró a su prima.

- A la cuenta de tres, saltamos adentro…-

Taka pareció entender la situación.

-1… 2… 3…-

Taka sujetó a Kagome de la mano, al momento de saltar. Veía cada vez más cerca el fondo del pozo. Si la suposición de Kagome no era cierta, se iba a golpear muy fuerte, pensaba. Pero cuando la punta de su pie tocó el fondo, algo extraño pasó. No sintió el suelo, seguía cayendo; pero ahora se sentía como flotando. Miró a Kagome, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la que respondió con otra sonrisa. No le soltó la mano.

De pronto, sintió algo firme bajo sus pies. Miró a su alrededor. Lucía como el pozo del templo, a excepción de unas enredaderas que se extendían por una de las paredes desde arriba. Al seguir las enredaderas con la vista, se percató de que arriba ya no se veía el techo del templo, sino un cielo plagado de estrellas.

- Estamos en el Sengoku??- preguntó emocionada a su prima.

- Exactamente!- le respondió Kagome. –Pero debemos volver a nuestra época-.

- Por qué?!?!- se entristeció Taka.

- Porque con el apuro… se me quedó la mochila!!- dijo Kagome, soltando una risita pícara.

* * *

**_Nota Aclaratoria: El hecho de q la prima de Kagome se llame Taka, no tiene ninguna relacion conmigo ni con mi ego XD jajaja_**

**_De hecho, comenzé a escribir esta historia mucho antes de ocupar este seudonimo... pero despues, el nombre de "Taka" me kedo gustando jejeje_**

**_(Por si alguien no lo sabe, Taka significa "halcón" :P)

* * *

_**

Hola!!

**_Quisiera explicar el motivo de "re-subir" mi fic..._**

**_Cuando lo publiqué (la primera vez), estaba recien conociendo la pag de FanFiction, x lo que no entendia muy bien como funcionaba todo..._**

**_Por eso, subi TODO el fic de un viaje (todos los capitulos seguidos)... cosa q, dp me di cuenta, hacia muy pesada la lectura..._**

**_Por esta razon, decidi borrarlo... y re-subirlo... ahora x capitulos :)_**

**_Ojala no se enojen conmigo:P_**

**_Y muchas grax a las personas q me dejaron reviews en la version anterior..._**

**_Saludos!!_**


	2. C02 Comenzando el Viaje

_**CAPÍTULO 2 – "Comenzando el Viaje"**_

_Kagome y Taka volvieron por sus cosas al Japón actual. La prima casi no podía creer que hace algunos minutos atrás, había estado en aquella época que sólo conocía por sus libros de historia._

-Éste va a ser un verano inolvidable!!- pensó en voz alta.

Kagome sólo la miró, con una sonrisa.

-Pero allá la vida no es fácil, hay que enfrentarse con muchos peligros diariamente…- le dijo, tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

-No importa, es un riesgo que vale la pena correr- respondió muy segura.

Cuando terminaron los preparativos, se despidieron de la mamá de Kagome y de Sota. El abuelo ya estaba durmiendo. Y volvieron al templo. Saltaron al mismo tiempo dentro del pozo. Y ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que la vez anterior. Cuando llegaron al Sengoku, les costó trabajo salir del pozo, por culpa de las mochilas. En especial la de Kagome. Treparon por las enredaderas hasta salir del pozo. Y allí estaban.

Aquel lugar no era para nada parecido al que habían dejado atrás. Frente a ellas había un ancho sendero, rodeado a ambos lados por muchos árboles. –Un bosque…- pensó Taka, mirando a su alrededor. La noche estaba muy agradable, corría una leve brisa que golpeaba suavemente el rostro de ambas jóvenes. El brillo de las estrellas era lo único que iluminaba un poco el paisaje. Era como si aquel lugar jamás hubiese sido pisado por otro ser humano.

-Vamos!! Es muy tarde, lo mejor es que nos apresuremos. Así alcanzaremos a dormir un poco- dijo Kagome poniéndose su mochila al hombro, y comenzó a caminar por el sendero.

-Está bien…- dijo Taka, apresurando el paso para alcanzarla.

Habían caminado unos cuantos metros cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de los árboles. Una sombra salió presurosa de entre las ramas y se detuvo frente a ellas.

-Sentí tu olor y vine para asegurarme de que eras tú…- dijo InuYasha, avanzando unos pasos hacia Kagome. Tenía un semblante melancólico.

-InuYasha!!- dijo ella, y su rostro se iluminó con una bella sonrisa.

Ella no lo notó, pero al hanyou se le enrojecieron levemente las mejillas. De pronto, InuYasha se percató de la presencia de una segunda persona y miró a su izquierda, chocando con unos ojos curiosos que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

-Qui… quién es ella??- preguntó algo sorprendido el hanyou, mirando a Taka.

-Es mi prima, Taka- estaba de visita en mi casa y quiso venir conmigo hasta acá.

-Tu prima?? Y cómo pudo atravesar el pozo?!?!- preguntó aún más sorprendido.

-Buee…-

-Hola!! Mucho gusto!!- interrumpió Taka a Kagome, estrechando la mano de InuYasha.

El hanyou observó por un momento a la chica que estaba estrechando su mano. Su rostro era muy alegre. Efectivamente, esta chica y Kagome tenían algún parentezco. Se veían de la misma edad, aunque sus desplantes eran un poco distintos. InuYasha la miró, curioso. Taka tenía unos grandes ojos pardos y su cabello, oscuro y ondulado, le cubría casi media espalda. Y su piel era de un color mate. Su ropa era tan extraña como la de Kagome. Pero volvió a sus ojos…

Cuando InuYasha la miró a los ojos, pudo ver en ellos el reflejo de un alma pura e inocente, muy parecida a la de su Kagome. Fue recién entonces, cuando le respondió con una sonrisa.

-No importa, ya es muy tarde- dijo, con una expresión amistosa en su rostro. -Mañana me explicarán todo. Vamos donde los demás- diciendo esto, el chico comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña. Ellas lo siguieron.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a cubrir el cielo. No había ni una sola nube. Se escuchaba el canto de algunos pajaritos, a lo lejos. Era una linda mañana. InuYasha ya había despertado, estaba afuera. Tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte. Todos los demás, dormían placidamente al interior de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

-Aaahh!!- bostezó Shippou, mientras abría un ojo. –Kagome, ya volviste!!- gritó feliz el zorrito, al percatarse de que su amiga dormía junto a él.

Con su chillido, despertaron todos los demás.

-Hola Shippou! Buenos días!- le dijo Kagome, aún medio dormida.

-La señorita Kagome regresó?- preguntó el monje Miroku tratando de mirar a su alrededor. Aún no despertaba por completo.

-Sí, llegué anoche… y no vine sola…- dijo Kagome con esa alegría que la caracterizaba, y miró a Taka, que ya estaba despierta, junto a ella, y miraba a su alrededor tratando de recordar donde estaba.

-Ah!! Veo que ya despertaron!!- dijo InuYasha, entrando a la cabaña. –Bueno, Kagome, ahora podrás decirnos cómo lograste que tu prima llegara hasta aquí-.

-Su prima?!?- repitió el monje, quien con esas palabras despertó por completo. Levantó la vista y se dirigió hacia Taka. Tomó sus manos entre las de él. –Hermosa señorita, querría usted tener un hijo conmigo??- le preguntó a la chica, quién quedó muda de la impresión.

Un fuerte estruendo invadió la habitación. Sango había usado su hiraikotsu, haciendo que el monje Miroku saliera disparado, chocando con una de las paredes. Sango lucía muy enfadada.

-Discúlpalo… así es su naturaleza…- le dijo Sango a Taka, aún enojada. –Mucho gusto!!- y su rostro pasó instantáneamente de enojado a sonriente. –Yo soy Sango-.

-Hoo… hola!- titubeó Taka, todavía un poco sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Jajaja- rió Kagome. -No te preocupes, ellos siempre son así- le dijo al oído.

-Disculpa Kagome…- habló la anciana Kaede. –Acaso esta niña tiene habilidades espirituales??-.

-Lo sentiste…- dijo Kagome, sin sorprenderse.

-Sí-

-Aaahh!! Entonces fue por eso!!- comprendió el hanyou.

-Entonces ella es como la señorita Kagome…- dijo Miroku pensativo, incorporándose de su golpe.

-Y piensas acompañarnos en nuestro viaje??- le preguntó Shippou a Taka, con una sonrisa.

-Pues… por un tiempo- respondió ella, pensando en todo lo que aquello implicaba.

-Uuuh!! Eso será como tener a dos Kagomes que me protejan de esa bestia!!!- dijo el zorrito entre dientes, mirando a InuYasha.

-Bueno, bueno… basta de charlas. Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo esperando a Kagome, es mejor que retomemos nuestro viaje!!- dijo InuYasha, dispuesto a partir de inmediato.

Y así, luego de comer algo, InuYasha y los demás comenzaron a caminar. Aún no podían imaginarse todos los sucesos extraños en los que se verían involucrados durante los próximos días. Pero eso no era relevante ahora. Era un lindo día y tenían un largo camino por delante.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Que les ha parecido hasta el momento??**

**Mmm... se que la historia aún no tiene muchos avances... pero poco a poco se pondrá mejor...**

**Subiré el próximo capítulo antes, si me dejan algun review T.T**

**Jajajaja**

**Saludos!!!**


	3. C03 Secretos de la Luna Nueva

_**CAPÍTULO 3 – "Secretos de la Luna Nueva"**_

Kagome notó a InuYasha un poco extraño. Caminaba solo adelante, y no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían partido. Su mirada estaba perdida, quizás en recuerdos, quizás en pensamientos; lo cierto es que no estaba totalmente presente. La chica se adelantó y lo alcanzó.

-Qué pasa InuYasha??- le preguntó la joven, un poco preocupada, mientras caminaban.

-Por… por qué??- la repentina pregunta lo sacó de su introversión.

-Pues, no sé. Es que hoy no eres tú mismo- le dijo Kagome, bajando la mirada. –Qué te preocupa??-.

-Nada…- el hanyou hizo una larga pausa, como pensando en si decirle, o no. –Es sólo que…- , continúo, -Estaba pensando… en Kikyou…-.

Oír ese nombre fue como una pequeña puñalada en el corazón de la chica.

-… y en ti…- terminó InuYasha, casi con una voz inaudible, tratando de evadir la mirada.

Kagome levantó la vista, sorprendida. ¿Qué estaría pensando InuYasha que tuviese relación con ella y Kikyou? InuYasha pudo notar la sorpresa de la chica, pero no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, aún. Siguieron caminando adelante, ambos en completo silencio. Los demás sabían que era una de esas situaciones incómodas y no quisieron interrumpir. Venían muy entusiasmados contándole a Taka todas las aventuras que habían vivido juntos y ella los escuchaba, feliz. También la chica les hablaba de la vida en su época, aunque ellos poco comprendían. Eran cosas muy extrañas para el Sengoku.

De pronto, InuYasha rompió el hielo.

-Esta noche hay luna nueva…- dijo con un tono de cierta preocupación.

-Lo sé, tendremos que buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche. No podemos arriesgarnos a que…-

-… A que me vean vulnerable- la interrumpió el chico. Sus palabras sonaron un poco amargas.

-Sabes InuYasha, ser un humano no significa ser vulnerable- le dijo Kagome, muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Los humanos son débiles!!- InuYasha sonaba acelerado. –Son débiles en batalla, frente a otros, frente a…- , titubeó un momento, -… frente a sus sentimientos…- dijo casi susurrando; quedando sumido, nuevamente, en sus pensamientos.

Kagome pareció entender lo que pasaba en ese momento por la mente del hanyou.

-Yo no creo que seamos débiles frente a nuestros sentimientos…- dijo la chica, sin mirarlo. –Al menos, no los ocultamos o reprimimos- dijo y seguía caminando, pero InuYasha al escuchar esto, se detuvo. A qué se refería Kagome??... Habrá querido referirse a él??

Kagome lo miró de reojo, pero siguió caminando. Él la miraba, tratando de dilucidar las palabras de la chica. En eso, los demás llegaron hasta donde estaba InuYasha.

-InuYasha, te sientes bien??- le preguntó el monje, al observar el rostro pensativo del hanyou.

-Sis…Sí, estoy bien- dijo InuYasha, saliendo de su estupor.

-Bien, entonces detengámonos por aquí a comer algo. Parece un lindo lugar- le dijo Miroku, percibiendo el ambiente entre él y Kagome.

En efecto, era un bello lugar. Ellos caminaban por un pequeño sendero de tierra, que pasaba entre pequeñas colinas cubiertas de pasto verde y algunas florcillas blancas. En los alrededores, se veían pocos árboles; pero los que había, eran grandes y frondosos, y daban una gran sombra. Un pequeño estero pasaba cerca de allí. Los únicos sonidos eran el canto de algunos pájaros y el ruido del agua del estero.

-Kagome!!!- le gritó su prima, levantando y agitando uno de sus brazos. –Vamos a detenernos a comer algo por aquí!! Ven!!-.

Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, junto al estero. Durante la comida, InuYasha dirigió varias miradas furtivas a Kagome, todavía pensando en las palabras de la chica. Ella pudo notar sus miradas. Sin embargo, no hizo ademán de responderlas.

Luego de comer, se quedaron un rato recostados bajo la sombra. Sango, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol limpiaba su hiraikotsu. Shippou y Kirara jugaban con agua a la orilla del estero. Taka dormía plácidamente. El monje Miroku, un poco más alejado, estaba en posición de meditación, con los ojos cerrados. InuYasha estaba sentado en una gruesa rama, apoyando su espalda contra del árbol. Miraba a lo lejos. Kagome, sentada junto a su prima, no tenía ninguna intención de dormir. Se entretenía mirando a Shippou y a Kirara jugar.

Al cabo de un rato, volvieron a emprender la marcha. Caminaron hasta que comenzó a atardecer. El sendero ahora iba a través de un bosque, poco espeso, pero con árboles bastante altos y frondosos. Allí, de pronto, entre los árboles, encontraron una cabaña abandonada, donde decidieron que pasarían aquella noche de luna nueva. El sol ya estaba por ponerse.

-Qué… qué es esta sensación??- preguntó Taka de pronto.

-Es… es la presencia de un fragmento de la perla!!! Está cerca de aquí…- dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie.

-La presencia de un fragmento…- repitió Taka para sí.

-Pero es peligroso ir por él ahora, ya casi se pone el sol. InuYasha correría un gran riesgo…- dijo Sango, dirigiéndose a Kagome.

-Pero aún tenemos tiempo, ven Kagome, vamos a donde está el fragmento…- le dijo InuYasha a la chica, indicándole que se subiera a su espalda.

-Está bien!! Vamos!!- dijo ella, y partieron rápidamente.

-Vamos nosotros también!!!- dijo Taka, saliendo de la cabaña.

-Kirara!!!- gritó Sango y la gatita se transformó. Sango saltó a su lomo. –Taka!! su excelencia!!, suban al lomo de Kirara!!- dijo Sango y estiró su mano para que Taka subiera.

-Y yo qué?!?- gritó Shippou y se afirmó del hombro del monje Miroku, cuando éste subía.

Partieron en la misma dirección que Inuyasha y Kagome. El sol ya se había puesto, pero el cielo aún seguía iluminado. Llegaron a un espacio abierto, similar a una pequeña pradera. Los árboles del bosque la delimitaban. Allí, inmenso e imponente, se encontraba una gran bestia. Su rostro era medio verdoso, tenía la apariencia de un lagarto, pero con rasgos humanos, aunque no era ninguno de los dos. Su cuerpo era macizo y pesado. Mediría como 3 metros de altura. Tenía un sai en cada mano, y otro en su cinturón. Eran bastante pequeños para el tamaño del monstruo, deben haber pertenecido a algún guerrero que tuvo un trágico final contra él. Los chicos descendieron del lomo de Kirara, Sango y Miroku se pusieron en posición de ataque. Kagome, Taka y Shippou se apartaron un poco.

-Allí, en su frente!!! Ahí está el fragmento!!!- gritó Kagome señalando la frente del monstruo.

-Já!! Será pan comido derrotarlo!!- dijo InuYasha con un aire de grandiosidad y se dispuso a utilizar a Tessaiga.

-Nooo!!!- dijo Taka y comenzó a correr en dirección al monstruo.

-Qué haces?!?!- le gritó Kagome, saliendo tras de ella, pero el monje la sujetó de un brazo. –Taka!!!-.

La chica llegó a los pies del monstruo, un joven se encontraba desmallado. Taka se arrodilló y lo tomó entre sus brazos, pero no fue capaz de moverlo. Levantó la vista y vio que uno de los enormes pies del monstruo se avecinaba sobre ellos. Lo único que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos y abrazar al chico fuertemente, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

-Taka!!!- gritaba Kagome, desesperada, desde lejos.

De pronto, ella se sintió como volando. Abrió sus ojos y, efectivamente, iba en el aire; aún abrazada del chico. Miró sobre ella; era InuYasha, que los había sacado de allí justo antes de morir aplastados.

-Sabes?? En eso te pareces a Kagome… eres igual de buena para meterte en apuros- le dijo InuYasha, mientras los llevaba a un lugar seguro.

Los dejó con los demás, pero en ese momento, InuYasha sintió algo raro. Cayó arrodillado y observó como sus garras pasaban a ser simples uñas y su cabello plateado se oscurecía. Había perdido completamente sus poderes de hanyou. Ya era muy tarde.

-InuYasha…- Kagome se arrodilló junto a él.

-Déjennos esto a nosotros- dijo Sango, adelantándose junto al monje Miroku.

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo- agregó el monje, y corrió con Sango hacía el monstruo.

-Rayos!! Por qué justo ahora?!?- decía InuYasha, enojado, mientras golpeaba el piso con su puño.

-Es mejor que nos quedemos aquí, Sango y el monje Miroku se harán cargo- lo consoló Kagome. –Además…- y miró al chico que sostenía su prima.

-Creo que está malherido- , dijo Taka observando una gran mancha de sangre a la altura de su costilla derecha, -Debemos llevarlo a la cabaña- pensó en voz alta, mientras quitaba con cuidado el pelo del rostro del joven. –Qué raro! Habría jurado que su cabello era más claro cuando lo sostuve, a los pies de esa cosa…- siguió pensando en voz alta, mientras miraba de reojo a la bestia.

-Debe haber sido sólo tu impresión- , le dijo Shippou, -Además, eso no tiene importancia ahora. Debemos sacar a InuYasha y a ese niño de aquí-.

A lo lejos, Sango y el monje se enfrentaban con el monstruo. Al parecer, el fragmento de la perla incrementaba sus poderes. Aquel ser lanzó los dos sais, golpeando a ambos, y los hizo caer al piso.

-Monje Miroku!!- gritó Kagome- En su frente!!!

-Sí!!- asintió el monje.

Poniéndose de pie, Miroku lanzó su báculo a la cabeza de la criatura, como una lanza. Ésta se enterró entre los ojos de aquel ser y dejó caer un pequeño resplandor, el fragmento. Sango, incorporándose, lanzó su hiraikotsu y golpeó a la bestia justo por el cuello, cortándole la cabeza. Y su gran cuerpo se desplomó con gran estruendo sobre el pasto, junto a la cabeza. Se iluminó y comenzó a disolverse en unos pequeños destellos rojizos que se esfumaban en el aire, quedando en el lugar, sólo las huellas de una batalla, 3 sais y el pequeño fragmento.

-Señorita Kagome!!- dijo el monje.

-Sí!- asintió ella, y fue a recoger el fragmento. Lo cogió con cuidado y lo puso en el frasquito, junto a los otros tres.

-Qué haremos con estas cosas??- dijo Sango señalando los sais.

-Yo!!- , gritó Taka levantando una mano, - Yo los quiero!!!- y sonrió.

La miraron extrañados, pero los recogieron. Subieron al extraño joven al lomo de Kirara y volvieron a la cabaña. Allí, recostaron al extraño sobre un montón de paja. Kagome sacó su botiquín y Taka curó la gran herida que tenía el chico en el torso.

-Qué es esto??- dijo Taka, señalando un arma que colgaba del lado izquierdo de las ropas del joven.

-Un sable…- le respondió InuYasha, observando lo que la chica señalaba.

-Me pregunto… quién será este extraño joven… y que hacía en ese lugar…- dijo Kagome, con tono pensativo.

-Lo sabremos por la mañana, cuando despierte- aseguró el monje.

-Ahora, es mejor descansar- agregó Sango.

Apagaron el fuego y todos se dispusieron a dormir.

* * *

**Grax x el 1º review!!! T.T**

**Aunque solo sea uno, me pone muy contenta:)**

**Aqui les dejo este capitulo... cuando las cosas comienzan a tomar un rumbo diferente... y + emocionante!!**

**El proximo capitulo trae varias sorpresas!!! (entre ellas, un GRAN avance en la relacion de InuYasha y Kagome)... juju**

**Si les ha gustado (y si no les ha gustado) dejen reviews!!!**

**Hasta el proximo capitulooo!!... Cuidenseee!!!**

**Saludos!!**


	4. C04 Un Mágico Amanecer

_**CAPÍTULO 4 – "Un mágico Amanecer"**_

La noche avanzaba lentamente. InuYasha no podía dormir. Se mezclaban en su mente sensaciones de frustración y confusión. De vez en cuando se asomaba a mirar el cielo estrellado; pero la mayor parte del tiempo observaba a Kagome dormir. Aún daban vueltas en su cabeza, las palabras de aquella tarde. Por qué le había afectado tanto??

-Son sólo estupideces!!- susurró y se volteó para tratar de dormir.

Taka tampoco dormía. Estaba recostada sobre su costado, hacia la pared, y sostenía y examinaba cuidadosamente aquellos sais. Alguna vez, en su escuela, le habían hablado sobre ellos. Le parecían muy interesantes. Se propuso aprender a utilizarlos. De pronto, su atención se fijó en otro extremo de la habitación.

-Aquel chico…- pensó.

Y lo observó por largos minutos. No aparentaba más de veinte años, a simple vista. Su cabello, pensó -… creí verlo más claro…-, era más bien corto, pero una buena parte de su rostro era cubierta por él. Era de un color chocolate. De tez blanca; así, dormido, tenía una apariencia muy angelical. Y de a poco, a Taka se le fue nublando la vista, hasta quedar profundamente dormida, aún con los sais en sus manos.

Varias horas después, InuYasha despertó abruptamente; tal vez abrumado por tantos pensamientos. Se paró y salió de la cabaña. Sus pasos, aunque sigilosos, despertaron a Kagome. Miró a su alrededor y se percató de la ausencia del hanyou.

-Qué haces aquí afuera??- le preguntó la chica, todavía un poco dormida, a InuYasha; que estaba sentado en el pasto, a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada de la cabaña.

-Ah?!?- InuYasha se volteó sorprendido. –Qué haces despierta??-.

-Aún no respondes mi pregunta…- dijo Kagome, sentándose junto al chico.

Hubo una larga pausa. InuYasha tenía la mirada baja, pensativa. Kagome lo observaba atentamente. En realidad, era más vulnerable como humano??

-Yo… pensaba en lo que dijiste… de reprimir nuestros sentimientos…- habló finalmente el hanyou, como con temor de levantar la vista.

-…Nuestros??- pensó Kagome. –Y… por qué piensas en eso, y a esta hora??- le preguntó la chica, mirándolo.

-Verás Kagome… desde que te fuiste a tu época, he tenido estas extrañas sensaciones…-, InuYasha finalmente la miró a los ojos, -… que no puedo explicarme…- el hanyou sonaba algo confundido. –Sólo vienen y van por mi cabeza, sin poder evitarlas… y realmente, no las entiendo…-.

-InuYasha…-

-Y esta noche, se han vuelto aún más insoportables; tanto, que ni siquiera puedo dormir tranquilo…- dijo InuYasha, exaltándose un poco. – Me temo que sea por estar en este cuerpo… débil!- un tono amargo salió en conjunto con estas últimas palabras.

-Y… esas sensaciones, te desagradan??- Kagome lo miró un poco desilusionada por la reacción del chico.

-Me confunden…- murmuró él; y volvió a agachar la vista, con temor de enfrentar la mirada de Kagome.

Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de ambos jóvenes en este instante. InuYasha no sabía muy bien lo que era; pero sí, que tenía relación con todos esos pensamientos que atormentaban su cabeza desde hace días. De pronto, sintió que la mano de la chica se posaba sobre la de él. Se quedó observando ambas manos, sobre el pasto, por un instante y luego la volvió a mirar a los ojos. El cielo ya comenzaba a aclarar.

-Bueno, aprovecha que ahora eres más "vulnerable"…-, Kagome le dio especial énfasis a esa palabra, -… y no dejes que esas sensaciones te confundan. Cede ante ellas…-. Ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

InuYasha no supo que fue lo que lo impulsó. Deben haber sido todas aquellas sensaciones; o tal vez fue por culpa de la luna nueva, aunque no lo llamaría "culpa"; y siguiendo el consejo de la chica, se dejó llevar por ellas.

Kagome pudo notar cómo su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Sintió la respiración del hanyou muy cerca de su rostro; y cómo sus labios, finalmente, se posaban sobre los de ella. Estaban tibios. Ella sólo cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el chico. La mano libre de InuYasha se posó, titubeante, sobre el rostro de la joven; pero ésta lo ayudó, alojándola bajo la de ella.

Las otras manos, que tenían aún sobre el pasto, se aferraron fuertemente entre sí. InuYasha recorrió con sus dedos el cabello de la chica; volviendo, luego, a posar la mano en su rostro. Se asomaban los primeros rayos de sol.

Shippou acababa de despertar. Todavía bostezando, observó casi espantado, como al joven misterioso, aún dormido, comenzaban a crecerle garras en sus manos y pies, y su cabello pasaba de aquel tono chocolate a un color dorado, como el trigo. Unos filudos, pero pequeños, colmillos se dejaron asomar entre sus labios.

-Una bestia!!!- gritó el zorrito, despertándolos a todos; incluso al joven, quien abrió los ojos de golpe; pudiendo observarse en ellos el paso de marrones a un color calipso, casi incandescentes.

-Qué… qué le sucedió?!?- preguntó Taka confundida, mirando al joven con extrema sorpresa.

Las orejas del chico, siempre en el mismo lugar, ahora eran puntiagudas (semejantes a las de duendes y elfos); y se dejaban asomar por entre su rubia cabellera.

-Un hanyou...- concluyó el monje Miroku, al observar aquellos cambios.

-… Igual que InuYasha- agregó Sango.

-Dónde estoy??- preguntó extrañado el nuevo hanyou, mirando para todos lados y observando la expresión de asombro en el rostro de todos.

Kagome sintió entre su mano, las garras de InuYasha. Separaron sus labios suave y lentamente. La chica abrió sus ojos muy despacio. Frente a ella, el hanyou con apariencia de humano había desaparecido. Ahora, la observaban fijamente unos bellos ojos amarillos. Estuvieron en silencio por un momento. Aún estaban tomados de la mano.

-Kagome!!!- gritó Shippou, saliendo de la cabaña.

Su grito fue como un mecanismo automático para que los jóvenes se soltaran de la mano. Y ambos se sonrojaron.

-Kagome, InuYasha!!!... el chico…-, dijo el zorrito saltando sobre la falda de Kagome, que seguía sentada en el pasto, -… Es un hanyou!!!-.

-Qué?!?!- exclamaron sorprendidos, al unísono, y se miraron, confundidos.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Grax x el segundo review!! ;)**

**Como prometi... este capitulo es bastante emocionante!! (para mi, x lo menos!! jojojo)**

**Ya en el proximo capitulo, podremos saber finalmente, quien es este chico (y si es bueno o malo)...**

**Cualker duda, comentario, critica, sugerencia, etc... dejen un review!!**

**Saludos!!!**

**Nos leemos!!**


	5. C05 El Joven Misterioso

_**CAPÍTULO 5 – "El joven misterioso"**_

Cuando cruzaron aquella mirada, pudieron, al fin, percatarse de lo que había pasado entre ellos hace unos instantes. Las mejillas de ambos se ruborizaron y pudieron darse cuenta de ello. La presencia de Shippou no parecía importarles. Se olvidaron de él, de los demás; incluso de aquel hanyou que estaba dentro de la cabaña. InuYasha continuó mirando a Kagome a los ojos

-InuYasha…- dijo lentamente Kagome, bajando un poco la mirada, -… yo…-.

El hanyou parecía muy atentó a las palabras que salían con dificultad de la boca de la chica.

-Vamos Kagome!!!- tironeó la falda de la chica, aquel zorrito impaciente. –Ven a verlo!!!-.

La joven terminó poniéndose de pie, por los insistentes tironeos de Shippou. InuYasha, mudo, la siguió con la vista en cada movimiento; y mientras el zorrito la empujaba en dirección a la cabaña, Kagome se volteó para observar a aquel hanyou, aún un poco sonrojado, que había quedado expectante, por lo que ella tenía que decirle.

-… InuYasha, yo…- repitió casi inaudible la joven, para sí.

Fue en ese momento, que Shippou se percató de la situación que acaba de interrumpir. Levantó la vista y observó a una chica que reflejaba en su mirada una especie de trance momentáneo, mientras continuaba mirando sobre su espalda a aquel hanyou de traje rojo. InuYasha, al ver entrar a Kagome y a Shippou de la cabaña, salió de su ensimismamiento, volviendo a poner su cabeza y sus pensamientos en la realidad. Se levantó del pasto y se dirigió a la cabaña también.

Kagome también había salido de su trance, al encontrarse casi de frente con el extraño joven. Aunque su apariencia ya no era humana; en aquellos ojos calipso, la chica no pudo encontrar razones para temerle. De hecho, era casi como mirar los ojos de InuYasha, su expresión era bastante parecida.

-Hola!!- atinó a decir Kagome, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Hola…- le respondió el joven, aún sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba.

InuYasha entró a la cabaña y miró detenidamente al joven. Lo examinó de pies a cabeza. Su expresión era más bien, de curiosidad. Pero no habló.

-Y dinos… cuál es tu nombre??- preguntó Miroku, tratando de ser amistoso.

-Soy Youta- y una tímida, pero amistosa sonrisa salió de sus labios.

Taka aún no salía de su asombro. Aquel extraño joven… e InuYasha habían vuelto a su forma habitual. Su forma habitual…

-Eres un hanyou??- le preguntó Taka a Youta, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Así es- le dijo el chico, girando la cabeza para mirarla. –Pero díganme… Quiénes son ustedes?? Y qué hago aquí??-.

Sango le explicó a Youta lo sucedido la noche anterior, omitiendo el detalle del fragmento de Shikon.

-Ya veo…- dijo él, pensativo. –…Muchas gracias por ayudarme-.

-A diferencia de InuYasha, este hanyou es mucho más educado!!- asintió Shippou, dirigiéndose a su amiga Kirara, en una esquina de la habitación.

Las agudas orejas de InuYasha escucharon al zorrito y, en un segundo, Shippou lloraba de dolor, con un gran chichón en su cabeza.

-Pero dinos, que hacías tú allí??- preguntó con curiosidad Kagome.

-Estaba rastreando a un ser maligno… llamado Naraku…- respondió él.

-Naraku?!?!- repitió InuYasha, lleno de asombro. Los demás presentes también quedaron sorprendidos al oír el nombre de aquel demonio.

-Han escuchado de él??- preguntó Youta, mirando confundido a todos.

-Pues, nosotros también andamos en busca de ese demonio…- fue la respuesta que recibió de la exterminadora. La expresión del hanyou fue de asombro. Ella le explicó un poco, la historia y los motivos de cada uno.

-Y tú por qué lo buscas??... cuál es tu historia??- le preguntó el monje, tratando de indagar un poco en la vida de aquel misterioso hanyou.

-Pues verán…- el chico comenzó a relatarles su historia…

_Similar a InuYasha, sus padres se conocieron en circunstancias de la vida en las que no es permitido enamorarse, pero ellos lo hicieron de todas formas. Y es que el amor es algo inevitable. _

_Su madre era una youkai, con apariencia humana, que podía transformarse en su verdadera forma, de bestia, cuando quisiera (como Sesshoumaru). Pertenecía a una raza superior de youkais, que habitaban unas ruinas que se creían mitológicas; ya que ningún otro ser pudo jamás encontrarlas. Su verdadera forma era similar a la de un tigre dientes de sable. Su raza no era de costumbres bélicas, sólo luchaban cuando era necesario; y eran bastante poderosos. _

_El padre del chico era un humano común y corriente, muy bondadoso y de buen corazón, que vivía en una pequeñísima aldea. Desde pequeño había sido entrenado para la guerra, para proteger a los suyos._

_Un día cualquiera, y en circunstancias que hasta el mismo Youta desconocía, sus padres se conocieron. Su padre quedó maravillado desde el primer instante con la belleza angelical de su madre y la pureza de su corazón. Poco a poco se enamoraron. Pero aquello, era algo prohibido para ambas razas. A escondidas, una noche de luna nueva, los enamorados consumaron su amor._

_Esta relación despertó la furia de su casta y le prohibieron a la chica que volviera a ver a aquel humano. Luego notaron que del fruto de su amor había resultado una pequeña criatura, que comenzaba a crecer en el vientre de su madre. Era una deshonra para su raza. Decidieron castigar aquella injuria y cuando el bebé nació, no permitieron que la chica lo conservara. _

_Permitieron que ella y el joven se encontraran por última vez. Ella, entre lágrimas y sollozos, entregó, con tristeza, el indefenso hanyou al humano. _

_-Cuídalo muy bien…- le habló la chica al joven, mientras sus ojos calipso se ahogaban entre lágrimas. –Es el fruto de nuestro amor puro-._

_-Lo protegeré con mi vida- asintió el joven, con una mirada llena de amor y ternura._

_La hermosa joven besó por un instante los labios de aquel humano, que había robado su corazón; y luego, besó la frente del bebé, por última vez._

_-Cuando llegue la hora, nuestro hijo sabrá como usar esto…- continuó ella y le entregó un sable youkai; originario de su raza. –… Guárdalo hasta entonces. Fue forjado con la sangre de mi familia-._

_En ese momento, unas luces del cielo recayeron sobre la chica, que desapareció con el resplandor. Por su osadía, fue condenada a vivir un exilio espiritual. Su corazón, poco a poco se fue quedando sin emociones ni sentimientos._

_Por otro lado, el padre de Youta se dedicó a criar lo mejor posible a su hijo. En la aldea, fue mirado en un comienzo con desprecio, como algo abominable; pero con el tiempo, fue aceptado por los demás pueblerinos. Incluso le tomaron afecto. El carácter del chico era dócil, muy parecido al de su padre. Su apariencia era la de su madre; exceptuando las noches de luna nueva, noche en que fue consumado, donde tomaba la apariencia de su padre._

_Un día, un ser extraño atacó la pequeña aldea. Su padre le entregó el sable al chico y le ordenó que permaneciera escondido. Aún era un niño, probablemente de unos 14 años. Su padre y otros aldeanos, se enfrentaron a la criatura; pero era muy poderosa y terminó destruyendo todo a su paso. Todo y a todos. Youta observó desde su escondite, como aquel monstruo acababa con todo lo que el amaba y dejaba a su padre malherido._

_Cuando fue a ver a su padre, éste estaba agonizante. Se arrodilló junto a él, llorando. Su padre acarició la mejilla de su hijo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Pero en aquel instante, la criatura, que había tomado ahora una apariencia humana, apareció junto a ellos. _

_-Después de todo, lo que buscaba no estaba aquí.- Y con una risa malvada, su brazo se transformó en una especie de tentáculo que atravesó el cuerpo indefenso del moribundo humano. -Buena suerte, chico…- le dijo aquel abominable ser y se alejó flotando en el aire. Tenía una cicatriz semejante a una araña, en su espalda._

_-Malditooooooo!!!- gritó el niño, llenándose de un odio indescriptible hacia aquella criatura._

-… Luego de viajar y preguntar mucho, logré averiguar el nombre de aquel infeliz-.

-Naraku…- dijo Kagome, lentamente.

-… Ese día juré que vengaría la muerte de todos los aldeanos y de mi padre- continuó el hanyou sujetando el mango de su sable. Su tono de voz se había vuelto amargo. –Lo busco desde entonces…-.

* * *

**Holaaaa!!!**

**Primero q todo... Grax x los reviews!!**

**Me alegra que lean mi fic... y más aún, que me dejen su opinión...**

**Bueno, al fin pudimos enterarnos quien es este chico... qué pasará con él ahora??**

**Y qué pasará con Kagome e InuYasha??? o.O**

**Se acepta cualquier tipo de duda, sugerencia, comentario, critica, etc...**

**Hasta el proximo capítulo!!**

**Nos leemos:P**


	6. C06 El Regalo

_**CAPÍTULO 6 – "El Regalo"**_

-Bueno… para variar ese bastardo es el culpable.- dijo InuYasha, dándose la vuelta para salir de la cabaña. –Ya amaneció, deberíamos partir lo antes posible…- agregó; mientras salía.

-Y qué va a pasar con Youta??- preguntó Taka, esperando que alguien le respondiera.

-Pues, si gusta, podría venir con nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, tenemos un objetivo común…- dijo el monje Miroku, poniéndose de pie.

-…Derrotar a Naraku…- dijo el chico, casi inconcientemente, al escuchar las palabras del houshi.

-Me parece bien!!- contestó Kagome, esbozando una sonrisa amistosa al hanyou.

-Además, si lo buscamos juntos, tal vez será más fácil encontrarlo…- agregó Sango, y también sonrió.

-Y… qué vas a hacer??- le preguntó Shippou al joven hanyou, trepándose por su hombro derecho.

-Mmm…-, el chico estaba meditando la situación, -…Creo que no es mala idea ir con ustedes- dijo finalmente, sonriendo. –Además, al parecer, ustedes han tenido mucho más contacto con él y lo conocen mejor. Así que es más probable que lo encuentre, si los acompaño en su búsqueda…- Youta volvió a sonreír y dirigió su mirada alegre a Taka, la que respondió con otra sonrisa.

Luego de eso, el grupo, ahora con otro nuevo integrante, continuó su camino. Como partieron muy temprano, aún quedaba un poco de la bruma que había caído en la madrugada. Con el transcurso de las horas, ésta se disipó por completo. El sol brillaba sobre los chicos, que no se habían detenido en toda la mañana. Caminaban animosamente, conversaban y se reían de las cosas que comentaban. Sango y Taka pudieron notar que durante toda la mañana, Kagome e InuYasha no se habían hablado. Sólo se dirigían miradas furtivas, de vez en cuando. Sabían que algo extraño pasaba allí.

Ya era casi medio día; y en un momento en que todos iban en silencio, la falta de alimento se hizo notar en los estómagos de Shippou y Kagome.

-Tengo hambre!!!- gritó Shippou enérgicamente, mientras posaba ambas manos sobre su estómago.

-Creo que sería buena idea tomar un descanso y comer algo- asintió el monje; y su estómago crujió también. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Buscaron un lugar agradable y se instalaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, a unos cuantos pasos del río. Kagome y Taka improvisaron unas cañas de pescar y se dirigieron al riachuelo. Más que concentrarse en su pesca, las chicas habían empezado una "guerra" de agua entre ellas. Shippou y Kirara se dedicaron a recolectar ramitas secas para hacer fuego. Sango rebanaba unos cuantos vegetales y raíces, con ayuda del monje. Ambos hanyous observaban a las chicas pescando.

El rostro de InuYasha, aunque pensativo, dejaba asomar una pequeña sonrisa. Se le veía feliz. Youta, por su parte, estaba muy entretenido mirando aquella escena; tanto así, que se acercó a ellas.

-Puedo intentarlo??- preguntó el hanyou, señalando la caña de Kagome.

-Adelante!!- ,dijo la chica, pasándole su caña, -nosotras jamás íbamos a lograr pescar algo con nuestros juegos. Voy a secarme un poco… jajaja- rió Kagome al mirar su ropa, toda mojada. Salió del agua y se tendió boca arriba sobre el pasto, cerca del fuego que ya estaba listo. Se quedó observando el cielo.

-Y… has pescado con caña antes??- le preguntó Taka al chico, saliendo también del agua y sentándose junto a él, a la orilla del riachuelo.

-No, pero no se ve difícil…- le sonrió Youta.

-Pues veamos a quién le pica primero!!- le propuso Taka y dejó su caña en la orilla, sujeta por unas cuantas piedras; y sonrió pícaramente.

-Es un reto??-, la miró desafiante, -acepto!!- y dejo su caña de la misma forma. Ambos se quedaron sentados, esperando.

Youta no despegaba la vista de las cañas, mientras que Taka había sacado una especie de cuaderno de su mochila y anotaba algo en él, mientras miraba de reojo al hanyou. El joven se percató de esto.

-Qué haces??- preguntó tratando de mirar lo que la chica anotaba.

-Te dibujo…- le respondió sonriendo, sin detenerse.

_…__Pero por más que quisiera, su abuela no podía cambiar las ideas de su nieta, quien estaba obstinada en estudiar arte cuando terminara la secundaria…_

-Déjame ver??- le pidió el hanyou, curioso.

-Espera… déjame terminar-, dijo Taka, dándole los últimos detalles a su bosquejo, -mira…- y volteó su cuaderno, mostrándole el dibujo al chico, expectante por la opinión de éste.

Realmente la chica tenía aptitudes artísticas. En unos pocos minutos, había logrado dibujar a Youta, tal cual era. Incluso, podía sentirse algo mágico al mirar el dibujo. Tal vez por los detalles en la expresión que la muchacha le había dado a los ojos del hanyou en su esbozo. O tal vez por el dibujo en su totalidad.

-Vaya!!... eres muy buena!!- dijo asombrado el chico arrebatándole el cuaderno, para observar mejor el bosquejo.

-Te lo regalo- le dijo ella, tomando nuevamente su cuaderno y arrancando la hoja con el retrato del muchacho. Escribió su nombre en una de las esquinas y luego dobló el papel en cuatro, dándoselo a Youta. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

-Lo cuidaré muy bien- respondió él, recibiendo su regalo; el primero, desde que su padre le entregó aquel sable, antes de morir. Luego de observarlo en su mano unos momentos, lo guardó al interior de sus ropas, a la altura de su pecho. Levantó su vista para obsequiarle una sonrisa a la chica, pero esta vez hubo algo diferente. Al mirarla a los ojos, una sensación extraña y nueva para él, se apoderó de su estómago y recorrió todo su cuerpo. Qué era aquello?? Era un poco incómodo, pero agradable al mismo tiempo.

-Te pasa algo??- le preguntó Taka, al observar el repentino cambio en la expresión de Youta.

En ese momento, un ruido les indicó que algo había picado en la caña de…

-Mi caña!!!- la chica se apresuró a tomarla. Se puso de pie y jaló con todas sus fuerzas, pero no conseguía sacar al pez del agua. Éste comenzó a tirar en dirección contraria y estaba a punto de lograr que la muchacha cayera al riachuelo, cuando ésta sintió el cuerpo del hanyou contra el suyo, por la espalda; y los brazos de éste rodearon a la joven hasta alcanzar sus manos. Ella lo miró de reojo y sonrió, feliz. Él le sonrió de vuelta, pero sin quitar la vista del pez moviéndose en el riachuelo. Entonces, con la fuerza del mitad-demonio, lograron sacar a la criatura fuera del agua.

Una figura de poco menos de un metro de longitud se levantó sobre sus cabezas y comenzó a caer en esa dirección. Con el impulso, Youta cayó sobre el césped, Taka sobre él y el pescado sobre las piernas de ella. Unos segundos de silencio y luego ambos explotaron en risas.

-Parece que gané…- le dijo ella, aún en el suelo.

-Hey! Si van a estar jugando, mejor pesco yo para no perder el tiempo!!- les gritó InuYasha desde lejos.

Ambos se sonrojaron. Cuando se estaban parando, la caña de Youta comenzó a temblar levemente. El chico, emocionado, se apresuró a tomarla. Jaló y salió del agua un pececillo, no superior a los diez centímetros de largo.

-Jajajaja-, Taka soltó una carcajada, -qué lindo pirigüín!!-, y continuaba riendo.

-Mmm…- una mirada de desprecio fue la respuesta del hanyou.

-Ay!-, la chica paró de reír, -creo que con esto es suficiente-, dijo señalando ambos pescados y explotó de risa nuevamente. Youta miró su pesca, desilusionado, y comenzó a reír también.

Taka observaba al hanyou reírse, con mucho detenimiento. Tal vez hace cuánto que no lo hacía. Después de todo, había pasado por tantos pesares durante su vida. El chico se percató de que ella lo observaba y paró de reir, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Era una sonrisa tan sincera.

-Qué pasa??- le preguntó Youta, curioso y aún sonriendo.

-Pensaba… en que a pesar de haber vivido todos esos tristes sucesos que nos contaste, tu sonrisa es muy alegre y sincera. Es de verdad.- le respondió la chica, en un tono un tanto nostálgico. Youta la miró a los ojos. Al parecer, aquella joven había logrado llegar más allá de su exterior.

-Eso es porque, a pesar de todo lo malo, siempre encuentro un motivo por el cual vale la pena sonreír…- le respondió el hanyou, mientras posaba su mano sobre la de ella. -… Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo lindo de la vida. Todos esos pequeños y felices instantes que hay que saber valorar y atesorar- continuó. –Ese es mi regalo- y diciendo esto, se abalanzó sobre la chica y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias- respondió Taka y le sonrió.

* * *

**Hola!!!**

**Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**Ojala les haya gustado... recuerdo q cuando escribí esta historia, fue uno de los capitulos q más me gusto escribir jujuju **

**Weno... aprovecho este momento para actualizar... xq acabo de empezar con mi _MES_ de pruebas y examenes en la U (si, MES... xq no paro de ahora hasta q salga de vacaciones de invierno... a mediados de Julio T.T)... y x lo mismo, como tendré como 3 pruebas x semana, no sé si me acuerde de actualizar (o x lo menos, no tan seguido :P )... **

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, comentario, etc... dejenme un review:)**

**Que esten bien!!... Nos leemos!!**


	7. C07 La Mancha en el Cielo

_**CAPÍTULO 7 – "La Mancha en el Cielo"**_

Volvieron con la pesca donde los demás y Kagome, ya seca, terminó de preparar la comida. Para que Youta no se sintiera mal, fue Taka la que se comió el pequeño pececillo, pescado por el hanyou. Éste pareció complacido. Luego de comer, decidieron descansar un momento, antes de partir. Kagome e InuYasha actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos. Pero estaban extraños y todos lo notaron.

Taka estaba intentando aprender a usar los sais, basándose en lo que recordaba haber visto en el templo. Youta, al verla tan complicada, decidió ayudarla. Sacó su sable y entabló un pequeño combate de práctica contra la chica. Gracias al entrenamiento de sacerdotisa que la joven había recibido de parte de su abuela, en Kyoto, era muy buena en artes marciales. Debido a esto, fue fácil para ella esquivar los ataques del hanyou, pero se complicaba entera al momento de atacarlo con los sais. El chico reía y luego la ayudaba. Y así, estuvieron bastante rato entrenando.

Shippou dormía plácidamente, apoyado en el lomo de la gatita. Sango y el monje Miroku habían ido a caminar por la orilla del riachuelo; pero el paseo terminó abruptamente cuando el houshi trató de ser excesivamente "cariñoso" con la exterminadora y ésta le pegó una cachetada, volviendo enojada con los demás, dejando atrás a un monje golpeado, pero feliz.

Kagome, al ver esta escena tan familiar, sólo atinó a sonreír y pensó en la linda pareja que hacían Sango y el monje. Casi inconcientemente, miró a InuYasha que estaba sobre una rama del árbol. Sus miradas se cruzaron finalmente, porque el hanyou estaba desde hace rato observando silenciosamente a la chica. Ambos se sonrojaron, pero no desviaron sus miradas. Era como si, a través de ellas, estuviesen hablando y transmitiendo al otro, lo que sentían en sus corazones. Cuando se veía que finalmente uno de los dos iba a decir la primera palabra, llegó Sango, seguida por el monje (todavía con la marca de los dedos de la taijiya en su mejilla izquierda).

-Creo que deberíamos partir, se nos hará tarde…- dijo el houshi, sin percatarse de la situación.

-Ss…sí, es lo mejor- afirmó Kagome, un tanto decepcionada; y desviando la mirada, se puso de pie.

-Taka!!, Youta!!... ya nos vamos!!- le gritó Sango a los chicos.

Al ver que ya era inevitable la partida y la instancia se había perdido, InuYasha bajo del árbol, cayendo sobre el estómago del pequeño zorrito, que aún dormía. Shippou abrió los ojos asustado y al ver la situación, miró con odio a InuYasha.

-Ya nos vamos Shippou…- Sango hizo que el zorrito desviara su vista; y le sonrió.

-Ya era hora… sólo estábamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí…- dijo el hanyou, tratando de no darle importancia y dirigió su mirada a Kagome. Ella notó un dejo de nostalgia en aquellos bellos ojos ambarinos. Pero no dijo nada, sólo lo miró de vuelta.

Taka y Youta llegaron donde los demás, un poco agitados por su pequeño combate, pero listos para continuar. Cuando emprendieron la marcha nuevamente, notaron que en la dirección a la que se dirigían, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse un tanto gris, mezclado con unos tonos rojizos. Parecía que el tiempo comenzaba a empeorar.

A medida que avanzaban, el día tan bello y el cielo azul, comenzaban a quedarse atrás; había algo en el aire, pero no sabían lo que era. No había ningún indicio de algo anormal, aún. Comenzó a correr una tibia brisa, las ramas de los árboles crujían por ella y ya no se oía el canto de los pájaros. El cielo continuaba turbándose, cada vez esa mancha gris se hacía más espesa. Se mezclaba con unas franjas rojizas y púrpuras. Esas no eran nubes normales. Tal vez, ni siquiera eran nubes.

La extraña nube giraba en torno a un eje, donde el color rojizo era más intenso. Los chicos supusieron que había algo malo en todo eso. Pero no se percibía ninguna presencia. Aún así, decidieron ir a investigar.

-Kagome, sube a mi espalda- le dijo InuYasha, inclinándose un poco, para que la chica pudiera subir. Ella pareció titubear un momento. –Vamos!!- dijo el hanyou efusivamente, al ver la indecisión de Kagome.

-Sí!!, vamos!!- subió a la espalda del chico y éste comenzó a correr en dirección al eje de la nube.

-Kirara!!- gritó Sango; y la gatita se transformó. La exterminadora subió a su lomo, seguida por Shippou y el monje Miroku.

-Ven Taka, sube a mi espalda, como Kagome…- le dijo amistosamente Youta a la chica.

-Ess… está bien- dijo ella un poco temerosa, pero subió de todas formas y se sujetó muy fuerte. El hanyou y Kirara siguieron el mismo camino que InuYasha.

A medida que avanzaban a través del espeso bosque, el aire se volvía más denso, la brisa era más fuerte, la nube más grande y comenzaba a sentirse una débil, pero extraña presencia.

-Esta presencia… no es normal. No se parece a ninguna de las que he sentido antes…- dijo preocupado el monje Miroku, al percibirla.

Pronto llegaron a un área abierta, sin árboles. Era como un campo abierto, pero sólo tenía un poco de pasto seco. No se veía ninguna señal de vida alrededor. Sobre ella estaba el epicentro de la nube. Allí se encontraban InuYasha y Kagome, ambos miraban fijamente en una dirección.

Los demás siguieron la mirada de sus amigos y se impresionaron al encontrarse de frente con unas grandes escaleras. En la cima, la entrada de una gran mansión, de aspecto semejante a un templo. La presencia que habían comenzado a percibir, era más fuerte en aquel lugar. Al parecer venía del interior de la mansión. Así que decidieron entrar a investigar.

* * *

**_Holaaa!!!_**

**_Acá estoy de vuelta... después de bastante tiempo sin actualizar (por pruebas finales, la U... y cosas x el estilo)_**

**_Se que este capitulo es cortito, pero lo compensaré subiendo el siguiente antes de una semana, les parece??_**

**_Como siempre, acepto e intentaré responder ante cualker duda, sugerencia, critica (constructiva)... o lo que kieran..._**

**_Saludos!!_**

**_Nos leemos!!!_**


	8. C08 La Mansión y El Espejo

_**CAPÍTULO 8 – "La Mansión y el Espejo"**_

Eran muchos escalones hasta la entrada; y con cada nuevo que subían, la presencia se sentía más fuerte. Era muy extraña, en realidad. No eran capaces de sentir en ella, el bien o el mal. Era como una presencia ausente de aura. Ninguno sabía que era lo que les esperaba arriba. Era algo nuevo y desconocido para ellos. Y en cierta forma, todos mostraban esa incertidumbre en cada uno de sus pasos.

Taka sintió un escalofrío que comenzó en su cuello y recorrió todo su cuerpo. Como acto reflejo, se aferró fuertemente a la manga derecha de las ropas de Youta. Se sentía protegida, al caminar junto al hanyou. Él le entregaba esa sensación de protección y tranquilidad. Se sentía bien y segura a su lado. El chico no se incomodó, para nada, con su compañía. Parecía estar a gusto. Así que continuaron subiendo.

Finalmente, llegaron arriba. La mansión era enorme. Su aspecto externo, era semejante a un templo. Pero no lo era. Se dispusieron a atravesar la entrada. Allí, la fachada era totalmente distinta. Ya no tenía aspecto de templo, si no que de castillo feudal, como los que uno ve en las películas. Era muy tenebroso.

-InuYasha…- dijo Kagome, en voz baja y con tono preocupado.

-Quédate detrás de mí. Yo te protegeré…- le respondió el hanyou, poniéndose delante de la chica. Ella se mostró satisfecha.

Atravesaron un enorme patio. No había nada vivo allí. A los costados, sólo había un poco de pasto seco y uno que otro tronco quemado. La tierra tenía, más bien, aspecto de cenizas. Era un panorama deprimente. Parecía que el lugar llevaba varios años abandonado. Entonces¿de qué o quién era aquella presencia?

Los chicos avanzaban por un camino de piedras que comenzaba a la entrada de la mansión, atravesaba todo el patio y terminaba en una gran puerta de madera, frente a ellos. La puerta estaba bastante maltrecha. InuYasha estiró su mano para abrirla, pero cuando estuvo a un par de centímetros de tocarla, ésta comenzó a abrirse sola, lentamente. InuYasha, aún con su brazo extendido y a pesar de su sorpresa, entró. Los demás lo siguieron.

-Hay que ser cautelosos. No sabemos con que nos encontraremos adelante. Ni siquiera si es bueno o malo…- dijo el houshi, siguiendo los pasos de InuYasha.

-Pues, con este aspecto… no creo que sea muy bueno…- dijo el zorrito temeroso, mirando a su alrededor. Iba sobre el lomo de Kirara. O más bien, oculto en él.

Al interior, el pasillo que se extendía frente a ellos era bastante ancho. El piso, el techo y las paredes estaban hechos de piedras. Estaba iluminada tenuemente, pero ninguno sabía de donde salía aquella luminiscencia. No había antorchas, ni ventanas.

La presencia se sentía con más fuerza, a ratos. Otros, era casi imperceptible. Pero nunca desaparecía. Todos continuaban caminando muy cautelosos, atentos ante cualquier anormalidad. InuYasha iba a la cabeza, seguido por Youta y Miroku. Detrás iban Sango, Kagome y Taka; y finalmente, Kirara con Shippou. De pronto, algo captó la atención de Taka.

Pasaron junto a un gran vidrio, a la izquierda del pasillo, que abarcaba la pared desde el piso hasta el techo. Pero no era un simple vidrio, era un espejo. Taka pasó junto a aquel espejo, pero su imagen no se reflejó. En él se reflejaba todo lo que había en esa parte del pasillo; excepto ellos. Los demás parecieron no percatarse de este hecho y siguieron de largo.

Taka, no podía explicarse a que se debía este hecho. Inconcientemente, estiró su mano para tocar el espejo. Kagome se percató de la ausencia de su prima y se volteó justo en el momento en que la chica tocaba con la punta de sus dedos la superficie del espejo. Éste, al contacto, comenzó a emitir un extraño resplandor azulado.

-Pero qué…- alcanzó a decir Taka, cuando de aquel resplandor surgió una fuerza que comenzó a jalar la mano de la chica hacia el interior del espejo.

-Taka!!!- gritó Kagome al ver lo que pasaba y se apresuró a socorrer a su prima. Con su grito, todos se voltearon.

-Aaaahh!! Qué está pasando?!?!- exclamó Taka, tratando de librarse, pero aquella fuerza seguía atrayéndola hacia el interior del espejo.

Kagome sujetó a su prima por la cintura y trató de sacarla de allí, pero la fuerza proveniente del espejo era mayor y comenzó a absorberlas a ambas.

-Kagome!!!- gritó desesperado InuYasha, al ver que la joven comenzaba a desaparecer a través del espejo. Intentó sujetarla por la cintura, pero fue en vano. Y observó, con impotencia, como su Kagome le era arrebatada de las manos.

-Qué diablos sucede?!?!- gritó Youta, palpando la superficie del espejo, que era sólida nuevamente. La golpeó con ímpetu, lleno de rabia. El resplandor aún no desaparecía.

-A dónde se las llevaron??- preguntó Shippou, asustado y con los ojos llorosos.

-Su excelencia… qué es todo esto??- preguntó Sango, preocupada y confundida, a la vez.

-No tengo idea, nunca había visto algo semejante. Parece que es una especie de portal, pero no sabemos a donde llega- dijo el monje, posando su mano en la superficie del espejo, como tratando de averiguar algo.

En ese momento el resplandor comenzó a desaparecer y el espejo dejó ver, en su reflejo, a las dos chicas. Estaban atrapadas en su interior. Ellas miraban para todos lados, desorientadas. Cuando la luz azul se disipó por completo, ellas parecieron distinguir a los demás, al otro lado del espejo. Desesperadas, comenzaron a golpear la superficie, pero nada pasaba. Lo mismo del otro lado, InuYasha y Youta golpeaban la superficie, pero nada.

-Kagome!!! Kagome me escuchas?!?!- le gritaba InuYasha a la chica, que estaba justo frente a él. Ella movía sus labios, pero el hanyou no podía oírla.

La chica posó su mano contra el cristal e InuYasha hizo lo mismo. El hanyou pudo sentir la calidez de la mano de Kagome, a través del vidrio. Ella lo miraba suplicante. Pero, poco a poco, esa calidez comenzó a desaparecer. InuYasha levantó la vista y notó cómo la mirada de la chica comenzaba a tornarse ausente. Sus pupilas ya casi no se distinguían. Sus ojos y su mirada, perdieron toda expresión. La mano de Kagome comenzó a resbalarse por el vidrio y su cuerpo comenzó a caer. Finalmente, quedó en el piso, aún con la mano en el cristal, y su rostro cayó sin expresión contra la superficie del espejo.

-Kagome!!!- gritó desesperado InuYasha, que no entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

A su vez, a Taka le ocurrió algo similar. Había sacado uno de los sais y había comenzado a golpear, con él, la superficie del espejo. Pero no pasaba nada. Taka movía sus labios, mientras Youta trataba de descifrar lo que la chica quería decirle. Poco a poco, el hanyou observó como la joven comenzaba a debilitarse, aparentemente. Su mirada comenzó a nublarse. Cayó arrodillada sobre el piso e hizo un último esfuerzo para golpear la superficie con su sai; pero entonces, se quedó inmóvil. La expresión también desapareció de sus ojos. Sus pupilas tampoco se distinguían.

-Pero qué… Taka!!! Despierta!!!- Youta golpeó el cristal con ímpetu, tratando de que la chica reaccionara. Pero nada ocurrió.

-Creo que debemos buscar al ser que emite esta presencia…- dijo el monje Miroku. –Lo más probable es que esté directamente relacionado con lo que le ha pasado a las señoritas-.

-Ese bastardo!!!... lo derrotaré!!!- dijo InuYasha, llenó de rabia; y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-InuYasha espera!!... hay que tener cuidado, no sabemos nada de él!!- dijo Miroku, inútilmente; porque el hanyou ya iba muy lejos. Y Youta iba con él.

-Es mejor que vayamos con ellos…- le dijo Sango a Miroku. –Shippou, quédate con Kirara cuidando a Kagome y a Taka-. Y dicho esto, la taijiya y el houshi se fueron, tras los hanyous.

* * *

**_Holaaa!!!_**

**_Como lo prometí, subí el capítulo antes de una semana (sólo me demoré 4 días)..._**

**_Weno, y como se habrán dado cuenta, la historia tomó un giro totalmente distinto... a partir de ahora, las cosas ya no serán tan "fáciles" para nuestros personajes... juju... digamos q entraron de pleno a la parte de "aventura" del fic..._**

**_Ojalá les guste hasta ahora... y les puedo decir q nuestros personajes no lo pasaran tan bien, de ahora en adelante... (pero no me peguen)_**

**_Como siempre, recibo sugerencias, comentarios, criticas (constructivas), dudas, etc..._**

**_Hasta el próximo capitulooo!!! (también trataré de subirlo antes de una semana)_**

**_Nos leemos!!!_**


	9. C09 Sin Salida

_**CAPÍTULO 9 – "Sin Salida"**_

-S… sí, nosotros las protegeremos- dijo el zorrito, terminando la frase casi en un hilo de voz, porque Sango y Miroku ya no podían oírle. Dicho esto, Kirara (todavía transformada) se echó junto al espejo y Shippou se sentó apoyado en el lomo de ésta. Miraba el cristal con los ojos llenos de angustia. –Nosotros…-.

Mientras tanto, InuYasha y Youta corrían impetuosamente por el pasillo. Cada vez estaba más oscuro, pero los hanyous no estaban preocupados de eso. Sango y el monje Miroku corrían más atrás, pero no lograban alcanzarlos. Debido a la creciente oscuridad, les costaba distinguirlos, delante de ellos. De pronto, la taijiya y el monje llegaron a una bifurcación.

-Mmm… InuYasha y Youta se fueron por el pasillo de la derecha- dijo el monje luego de meditar un instante, al percibir sus presencias.

-Entonces, lo mejor será ir por la izquierda. Después de todo, no sabemos la ubicación exacta del ser que emite aquella extraña presencia- agregó la exterminadora.

-Tienes razón. Vamos!!- asintió el houshi.

Ambos tomaron el pasillo izquierdo y se internaron en la oscuridad, desapareciendo en ella. Corrieron durante mucho rato, pero no llegaban a ninguna parte. El pasillo parecía interminable.

-Es probable que la presencia que percibimos haya alterado de alguna forma la estructura de esta mansión. Tal vez mezclando dimensiones…- dijo de pronto Miroku, sin parar de correr.

-¿Y eso qué significa?- preguntó Sango.

-Que estamos a su merced…- dijo el monje, con tono preocupado. –Podríamos continuar corriendo eternamente por este pasillo, sin llegar a ninguna parte-.

Pero, justo cuando el houshi terminó de decir esa frase, llegaron a un amplio salón. Se detuvieron frente a él. Estaba oscuro, pero algo podían distinguir. La sala tenía forma hexagonal. El techo estaba mucho más alto que en el pasillo por donde venían. Las murallas, piso y techo estaban, igualmente, hechas de piedra. No había puertas, ni nada que les permitiera el paso.

-Parece que termina aquí, después de todo…- sugirió la taijiya, mirando a su alrededor.

-Es extraño. Siento que algo no anda bien…- dijo el monje, caminando un par de pasos hacia el centro del salón. La exterminadora seguía sus pasos.

De pronto, un sonido extraño. La entrada al pasillo por donde habían llegado se desvaneció; dejando en su lugar un muro de piedra, igual a los demás en aquella sala. Estaban encerrados en aquella habitación.

-Pero qué…?!?!- dijo Sango, quien se volteó al sentir el ruido, percatándose de la desaparición de la entrada. –Estamos atrapados!!- dijo, alterándose un poco, al tiempo que palpaba la sólida pared.

-…Estamos a su merced…- repitió como para sí mismo el houshi. –Tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí y avisar a InuYasha el peligro que corremos todos!!-.

-Hiraikotsu!!!- gritó la taijiya, en el momento en que lanzaba su gran boomerang contra la pared. Nada pasó.

Repentinamente, una mancha similar a la que habían seguido hasta la mansión comenzó a formarse sobre sus cabezas; abarcando, paulatinamente, todo el techo.

-Excelencia!!- dijo la chica, desconcertada.

-Ten cuidado Sango, la presencia se ha vuelto muy fuerte…-

-Ss… sí!!- dijo ella, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

En efecto, la presencia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, a medida que la mancha crecía. El monje y la exterminadora estaban allí, expectantes. No sabían a lo que estaban a punto de enfrentarse.

* * *

Síii!!!... lo seee!!... es el capítulo + corto de todo el fic... T.T 

_**Pero, en compensacion, subiré el otro mañana :P**_

_**Ojalá les guste, x cortito que sea... jejejeje**_

_**Saludos!!**_

_**Nos leemos!!**_


	10. C10 Omoi akuryō

_**CAPÍTULO 10 – "Omoi-**__**akuryō"**_

La mancha ya cubría todo el techo, pero el color rojizo se concentraba sólo en el eje de ésta. Tenía un aspecto muy similar al de las nubes y se movía de manera extraña. Del centro de ésta, comenzó a surgir una protuberancia que se fue alargando, hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. El monje avanzó por delante de Sango, en afán de protegerla. Ambos estaban alertas a lo que pasaba delante de ellos.

La extraña mácula que se había desprendido del resto de la nube, comenzó a tomar forma. En un principio era muy difusa, pero poco a poco fue tomando la apariencia de un ser… humano.

-Quién o qué eres??- preguntó el houshi, avanzando cauteloso, un par de pasos hacia la mácula.

Nadie contestó, pero la respuesta a aquella pregunta brotó como un susurro en la mente del monje y en la de la exterminadora.

_-…Omoi-akury__ō…-_

-…Omoi…- repitió Miroku, como en trance.

-… akuryō…- terminó de decir la taijiya, como hechizada.

La mácula había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una extraña figura femenina. Aún flotaba a unos centímetros del piso. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. De piel blanca como nieve, pelo azabache, completamente liso, que le llegaba debajo de la cintura y de labios pálidos; el aspecto de la mujer era realmente lúgubre. Vestía una túnica blanca, que le cubría hasta los tobillos. Sus pies estaban descalzos.

-Entonces… es una presencia maligna…- dijo para sí el houshi. –Pero… por qué no se siente maldad en su ki??-. El monje no le encontraba explicación a esta inquietante.

-Tienes algo que ver con el espejo que absorbió a Kagome y a Taka?!?- preguntó Sango, un tanto inquieta por la apariencia de aquella mujer.

La figura frente a ellos no se inmutó. Y de nuevo, aquella voz surgió en sus cabezas. Aquel ser, les hablaba telepáticamente.

_-… La entrada a mi mundo…-_

-Tu… mundo??- preguntó el houshi.

_-… Omoi-sekai…-_

-Y qué les sucederá allí??- Sango estaba preocupada por la seguridad de sus amigas.

_-… Sus emociones y sentimientos pasarán a ser de los Omoi-kokoro… De eso vivimos...-_

-Nooo!!! No pueden hacer eso!!!- reaccionó con impotencia la exterminadora. –No tienen ningún derecho!!!-. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

-Sango…- dijo Miroku, casi en un susurro, mientras miraba con ternura a la chica.

_-…Tú… posees un espíritu lleno de pasión y sentimiento… También nos serás de gran ayuda…-_

-Qué?!?!- exclamaron al unísono, Sango y Miroku.

_-… Los ojos… son las puertas del alma…-_

Y dicho esto, aquella mujer abrió sus ojos por primera vez. Eran completamente negros, vacíos. Y dirigió una mirada penetrante y sombría a la taijiya, pero Miroku se interpuso. Por un instante, el monje miró directamente a los ojos a aquel ser. Y como si algo invisible lo hubiese atacado, tuvo una pequeña convulsión y cayó al piso. La figura de la mujer se esfumó, al igual que la mancha en el techo.

-Excelencia!!!- Sango corrió a socorrer al joven.

La chica tomó el cuerpo del houshi entre sus brazos. No parecía desmayado. Tenía la misma expresión de vacío en sus ojos y en el rostro, que Kagome y Taka cuando el espejo las absorbió.

-Excelencia, reaccione por favor!!!- suplicaba la taijiya al cuerpo inmóvil. Una lágrima brotó de su ojo derecho y rodó por su mejilla. -Míreme!!!- la chica no aguantó y rompió en llanto, al ver que Miroku no reaccionaba y ocultó su rostro entre las ropas del monje, sobre el pecho de éste.

En aquel salón de piedra sólo quedaban ellos dos. La taijiya y el cuerpo inerte de un monje que había perdido sus sentimientos.

* * *

_Nota:_

_- Omoi: Sentimiento_

_- Akury__ō: Espíritu Maligno_

_- Sekai: Mundo_

_- Kokoro: Alma_

_

* * *

**Holaaa!!!**_

**Perdón por la tardanza... pero acabo de salir de una HORRIBLE prueba de Fisiología, en la U (jaja, weno... tal vez no era tan horrible... pero al menos me impidió dormir lo suficiente)...**

**Lamento q este capitulo sea cortito tb (aunq es un poco + largo q el anterior)... pero cada vez está + interesante, no creen??**

**(ojalá nadie me quiera matar, x lo que le hice a Miroku... pero veran que todo tiene 'solucion')**

**Prometo subir pronto el siguiente capitulo (ya q, x esta semana, no tengo más pruebas :P)**

**Dejen comentarios si quieren!! (ojala!! jajaja)**

**Nos leemos!!!**


	11. C11 Resplandores del Alma

_**CAPÍTULO 11 – "Resplandores del Alma"**_

Sango lloraba angustiosamente. No sabía que hacer. Estaba allí, sola, con el joven, que no reaccionaba, entre sus brazos. El salón estaba relativamente oscuro. Era un ambiente lúgubre. Las piedras heladas del piso hacían que la chica empezara a sentir frío. Un frío que comenzó en la punta de sus pies y recorrió de a poco todo su cuerpo, alcanzando, incluso, el corazón de la muchacha. Comenzó a desconsolarse.

-Por favor…- su tono de voz se iba apagando -… se lo suplico…- dijo levantando la cabeza, de entre las ropas del monje. Una lágrima se dejó caer de la mejilla de la chica, alojándose en el rostro inexpresivo de Miroku. A Sango le pareció haber visto alguna leve reacción en el rostro del houshi. Pero éste continuó inmóvil.

De pronto, los 6 muros que conformaban aquel salón, comenzaron a emitir tenuemente una luz azulosa; semejante a la del espejo que habían visto en el pasillo. La luz se hacía, cada vez, más intensa.

-Qu… qué está pasando??- se preguntó la exterminadora, tratando de mantenerse calmada.

Fue entonces que reaccionó. No sacaba nada con llorar. Eso no arreglaría la situación. Se armó de valor y se quedó expectante, atenta a cualquier anormalidad proveniente de aquellos resplandores, lista para defenderse; a ella y al monje Miroku.

_- …Omoi…-_

Volvió a escuchar ese susurro en su cabeza. Miró en todas direcciones, pero la extraña mujer no se encontraba en el salón. ¿Acaso, esos resplandores…?

Los resplandores comenzaban a desvanecerse, dejando ver 6 extrañas figuras; una en cada muro. Y es que, ya no había muro; las 6 paredes eran ahora, 6 espejos. Y en cada espejo se reflejaba una silueta.

Aquellas sombras traspasaron lentamente el espejo en el que se encontraban, quedando frente a éstos, rodeando la habitación; y a la chica.

Eran semejantes a Omoi-akuryō, pero ella no estaba allí. Todos aquellos extraños seres tenían los ojos cerrados y levitaban de la misma manera. Su tez era blanca, al igual que su túnica. Sus cabellos eran largos y negros como ébano. Todos descalzos. Sango sintió un escalofrío, ante la presencia de aquellos espíritus.

_-…Tus sentimientos…-_

Sango escucho múltiples susurros. Pero todos los espíritus seguían inmóviles. La taijiya se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo del monje. Sabía que su hiraikotsu no le serviría de nada, frente a estos enemigos.

-Qué… qué le va a pasar a su Excelencia??- preguntó Sango, titubeante y con un poco de temor.

Y al igual que las veces anteriores, sintió la respuesta en su cabeza.

_-…Un cuerpo sin sentimientos ni emociones, es como un envoltorio vacío, sin utilidad…-_

-Y eso… qué significa?? Qué le pasará??-

_-… Morirá…-_

Oír esto, fue como una puñalada en el corazón de la taijiya. Debido a la adversa situación, en la mente de la chica comenzaron a mezclarse una serie de imágenes y recuerdos. Su infancia, su padre, Kohaku, Naraku, Kirara, sus amigos. Los ojos de la exterminadora comenzaron a humedecerse. Sabía que en ese momento, todo dependía de ella. InuYasha y los demás no estaban para apoyarla. Estaba en sus manos su seguridad y la del monje Miroku.

-… Excelencia…- dijo suavemente la chica y miró con ternura el rostro inmóvil del houshi. Con una de sus manos apartó cuidadosamente el cabello que el monje tenía sobre su cara, sin dejar de observarlo. Sin pensarlo, acercó su rostro al de él. Su nariz rozó la del monje; y finalmente sus labios encontraron los de Miroku, por un pequeño instante. En su mente y en su corazón, una pared impedía que los Omoi llegaran a sus emociones. Una pared que se fortaleció por aquel breve beso. Una pared que normalmente conocemos como "Amor".

La misma luz azul de los espejos comenzó a emitirse levemente por los ojos del chico.

* * *

**_Hola!!!_**

**_Vieron que subi pronto el siguiente capítulo?? juju... y más encima, aunque sea cortito, viene con un regalito :P_**

**_El próximo lo subiré en un par de dias más (por lo mismo... xq este es muy cortito)... para q no se keden tanto tiempo con la duda de qué es lo que pasa luego... y qué es la luz azul que emiten los ojos del monje... ¿Se habrá muerto?... mmm, quién sabe (¡yo sé! jajaja)_**

**_Cuidense... Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!_**

**_Nos leemos!!!_**


	12. C12 La Otra Dimensión

_**CAPÍTULO 12 – "La Otra Dimensión"**_

InuYasha y Youta continuaban corriendo por aquel oscuro pasillo. Parecía que éste no terminaría nunca. Mientras corrían, Youta posó una de sus manos sobre su pecho, donde había guardado el dibujo que Taka le había regalado.

-Taka…- dijo para sí.

-Kagome aguanta un poco más, yo te salvaré!!- gritó InuYasha con impotencia, mientras aceleraba aún más el paso. Youta lo siguió.

De pronto, en el pasillo principal, Shippou observó con asombró como las siluetas de Kagome y Taka, al otro lado del espejo, comenzaban a emitir un destello azulado a través de todo su cuerpo. La luz era cada vez más intensa. De a poco, comenzó a opacarse, al mismo tiempo que los cuerpos de ambas jóvenes; terminando por desaparecer, ambos.

Shippou y Kirara quedaron frente a un espejo vacío, en el que pronto, se vieron reflejados ellos mismos.

Sango notó el resplandor que emitían los ojos del houshi y, poco a poco, separó sus labios de los de él. Las siluetas se desvanecieron y los espejos dieron paso, nuevamente, a los muros de piedra. El muro que había bloqueado la salida, también había desaparecido.

-Ss… Sango- escuchó con dificultad, la suave voz del monje -… gracias-.

La exterminadora no podía creer lo que pasaba.

-Excelencia!!- dijo la chica y abrazó al monje. Ahora lloraba de felicidad.

-Ee… es mejor que salgamos de aquí, mientras podamos- dijo Miroku, poniéndose dificultosamente de pie, con ayuda de la taijiya. –Busquemos a InuYasha y a Youta para decirles la forma en que pueden ayudar a las señoritas…- continuó; y se puso a caminar.

Sango parecía no comprender. ¿A qué se refería el houshi con "la forma"?

-Aún no lo comprendes, Sango??- el monje se detuvo. –Tú y tus sentimientos sinceros me salvaron. Porque los compartiste conmigo a través de ese beso…- Miroku acarició con ternura el rostro de la joven.

Sango se ruborizó a más no poder. Es cierto que desde hace tiempo ella sentía algo especial por el monje, pero tal vez esa no había sido la mejor forma para que él se enterara. De cualquier forma, eso no era lo más importante ahora.

-Vamos!- dijo decidida la taijiya, aún avergonzada, y comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado, dejante del houshi.

-Sí, claro…- se resignó el monje y la siguió. -… Ya habrá otra oportunidad…- suspiró para sí mismo.

Poco a poco, ambos comenzaron a acelerar el paso, hasta que terminaron corriendo a lo largo del interminable pasillo. Estaba cada vez más iluminado, por lo que supusieron que se acercaban al pasillo principal.

-No está!- dijo angustiada la exterminadora, sin parar de correr. –La bifurcación no está!!-.

-Como lo supuse, esos seres han vuelto a alterar la estructura de la mansión. No quieren que nosotros interfiramos- respondió Miroku y comenzó a disminuir el paso.

De pronto, se encontraron nuevamente en el lugar donde todos se habían separado. Allí estaba Kirara y Shippou; este último llorando amargamente sobre el lomo de su amiga. Al ver a Sango y Miroku, se secó un poco las lágrimas y se avalanzó sobre ellos.

-Sango, Miroku!!- gritó aferrándose a los pies de la chica. –No están!! Kagome y Taka desaparecieron del espejo!!- dijo, aún entre llantos, señalando el espejo delante de ellos.

-Qué?!?- exclamó el monje y se adelantó para comprobar que, efectivamente, las jóvenes no estaban allí. Sólo era ahora un espejo ordinario.

-Creo que ahora, todo depende de InuYasha y Youta- dijo Sango, mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro del houshi. Todos suspiraron. –Lo mejor será esperarlos aquí-.

-No podríamos ir a un lugar menos tenebroso que éste, a esperarlos??- suplicó Shippou, aún sujeto a uno de los pies de la taijiya.

Entonces, todos caminaron hacia la salida. Hacia afuera, todo seguía igual a la primera vez que pasaron por ahí. Cuando llegaron al enorme patio delantero, observaron sorprendidos como la mancha en el cielo cubría toda la mansión, la cual parecía distorsionarse más a cada momento.

-Las dimensiones… se están mezclando- dijo Miroku, sin quitar la vista de aquel espectáculo. –Me temo que si InuYasha y los demás permanecen mucho tiempo adentro, puedan quedar atrapados en la otra dimensión-.

-Qu… qué?!?- exclamó con temor el zorrito.

-En la dimensión de los Omoi-kokoro- terminó Sango, casi en un hilo de voz.

* * *

**_Hola!!_**

**_Perdon por la tardanza... pero tuve la semana colapsada de pruebas..._**

**_Por suerte, ayer salí de vacaciones, asi que tengo una semana completita para descansar (y poder subir los capitulos sin problemas juju)_**

**_:P_**

****

**_Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo!!!_**

**_... al fin pudieron saber que fue lo que le pasó a Miroku!!! (vieron que no lo maté??)_**

****

**_En fin... Nos leemos!!_**

**_Saludos!!_**

****


	13. C13 Honō Tora

_**CAPÍTULO 13 – "**__**Honō**__**-Tora"**_

-InuYasha… ves eso??- exclamó Youta de repente, al observar una tenue luz delante de ellos.

-Nos estamos acercando!!- dijo InuYasha, en un semblante un tanto ansioso.

La luz cada vez se hacía más grande y más potente. Estaba claro que se encontraban cerca del final de aquel pasillo. Por un momento la iluminación de aquel lugar los cegó, dando paso, segundos después, a una mediana habitación de piedra.

En aquel lugar, había espejos, y trozos de éstos, regados por todo el piso. En la pared del fondo, se encontraba el más grande de todos. Y dentro de éste, los cuerpos inertes de Kagome y Taka.

-Pero qué?!?- exclamó InuYasha y se abalanzó hacia él.

_-…No tan de prisa…- _

Estas palabras, en la cabeza de InuYasha, hicieron que detuviera súbitamente su avanzar. Ambos hanyous miraron a su alrededor, pero se encontraban solos en aquella habitación.

-Tú eres el responsable de todo esto?!?- preguntó InuYasha muy molesto.

_-…Al igual que con el otro, hay algo en estos dos cuerpos que nos impide absorber todas sus emociones…-_

-Absorber sus emociones??- Youta sonaba algo confundido.

_-…Aún así, nos fueron de gran ayuda… Pero ya no los precisamos…-_

Dichas estas palabras, los cuerpos de Kagome y Taka fueron expulsados del espejo, quedando tendidos, a los pies de éste. Los hanyous se dispusieron a avanzar, pero una luz azulosa, proveniente de cada uno de los espejos, y trozos de estos, que había en la habitación, los detuvo.

_-…Sus sentimientos… también nos hacen falta…-_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la habitación estuvo rodeada por Omoi-kokoro, todos con la misma apariencia; cabello negro y largo, piel blanca, túnica del mismo color, descalzos… y ojos cerrados. El lugar se cargó de fuertes energías y de un poder sorprendente. InuYasha desenfundó a Tessaiga, mientras que Youta hizo lo mismo con su sable youkai.

-Sabes como usar eso??- le preguntó InuYasha a Youta, mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-Nn… no, la verdad es que nunca lo he usado. Pero siento que sabré, cuando sea el momento…- dijo el chico, un poco titubeante al principio, pero luego sujeto firmemente el sable entre sus manos.

-Já! Entonces, observa y aprende!!- le contestó Inuyasha y dio un paso al frente. –Vientooo Cortanteee!!!- gritó y sacudió con fuerza su espada. Una gran fuerza, acompañada de un enceguecedor destello, salió de Tessaiga, partiendo a aquellos espíritus por la mitad; pero luego del ataque, volvieron a juntarse.

_-… Sus sentimientos…-_

Y los Omoi-kokoro comenzaron a abrir lentamente sus temibles ojos vacíos.

-No funciona…- dijo Youta, para sí.

-…Necesitamos las flechas sagradas de Kagome…- susurró InuYasha, observando preocupado a la chica que seguía inconsciente en el suelo. –Si queremos derrotar a esos seres, tenemos que encontrar la forma de despertarlas-.

-Pero esos seres pueden atacarnos, mientras intentamos despertarlas. No podemos arriesgarnos…- le respondió Youta, inquieto.

-Rayos!! En estos momentos, Miroku nos sería de gran utilidad con su campo de energía…- maldijo InuYasha y, de un golpe, enterró la punta de Tessaiga en el piso; liberando una pequeña onda de poder.

Youta observaba y escuchaba en silencio. Al parecer tenía una idea que podía funcionar.

-InuYasha, cuando te de la señal, corre hacia donde están Taka y Kagome; y protégelas. Tengo una idea!- dijo el joven hanyou, con bastante decisión.

-Qué piensas hacer??-.

-Hazme caso!!- le suplicó con brío, el chico. –…Sólo espero que funcione…- Susurró en un hilo de voz, que InuYasha no pudo percibir.

-Está bien…- resopló InuYasha y se preparó para avanzar.

–Ahora!!!- gritó Youta repentinamente y corrió también.

InuYasha llegó donde estaban Kagome y Taka, y las protegió con su cuerpo. Youta que lo había seguido, se paró delante de ellos, y dándoles la espalda, con el sable en sus manos y todo su corazón puesto en aquello que estaba a punto de hacer, sintió cómo la sangre de youkai comenzaba a hervir por sus venas. Y de pronto, con un fuerte palpitar, sintió cómo la presencia de su madre se apoderaba por un instante de su cabeza y de su corazón; y sin siquiera pensarlo, unas palabras desconocidas para él salieron de su boca.

- Honō-Toraaaaaa!!!- gritó, mientras enterraba el sable en el suelo, a sus pies.

Unas lenguas de fuego comenzaron a nacer desde el mango del sable hasta la punta. Estas llamas rodearon a los hanyous y las jóvenes dormidas en una especia de círculo, que posteriormente los cubrió y se convirtió en un campo de fuerza, justo en el momento en que los Omoi-kokoro habían terminado de abrir sus ojos por completo.

* * *

_Nota:_

_-__ Honō:__ Flama, llama (de fuego)_

_-Tora: Tigre_

* * *

**_Hola!!!_**

**_Ven que no me demoré en actualizar?? jojo (sólo xq estoy de vacaciones jajaja)_**

**_Uuuhh!!!, al fin nuestros queridos hanyous encontraron a las chicas... cómo las irán a despertar?? (se les ocurrirá hacer lo mismo que hizo Sango para despertar a Miroku?!? o.O)... quien sabe!! (yo se!! juju)_**

**_Weno, queria comentar (x unos reviews que me han llegado) que, desgraciadamente, este fic lo tengo escrito (y terminado) hace muuuuucho tiempo, por lo que no me es posible alargar los capitulos a estas alturas (ya quisiera yo!)... pero tomaré todas sus sugerencias para mis proximos fics!!_**

**_Gracias x leerme!!!_**

**_Saludos!!!_**


	14. C14 El Valor de una Sonrisa

_**CAPÍTULO 14 – "El Valor De Una Sonrisa"**_

El chico aún no salía de su asombro. No podía creer que lo había hecho. Y tampoco sabía como lo había logrado. Entonces, recordó aquella imagen femenina que se apoderó de su mente por un instante. Su madre, supuso, aunque nunca la había visto. Pero su padre le había hablado de ella una infinidad de veces, por lo que tenía más o menos una idea de como era. De pronto, recordó donde estaba y en la situación en la que se encontraba y salió, finalmente, de su ensimismamiento.

Miró sobre su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaban dentro de algo así como una bola de fuego. El sable resplandecía entre sus manos; con un poco de temor, lo soltó lentamente, dejándolo clavado entre las piedras del piso. La barrera seguía allí, así que dio un gran suspiro de alivio. Miró sobre su hombro y se encontró con InuYasha, sosteniendo a ambas jóvenes entre sus brazos. InuYasha lo notó.

-No sé que rayos hiciste, pero lo lograste!!- le dijo este último a Youta, que aún seguía de pie, un tanto estupefacto. –Qué estás esperando!! Muévete, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo!!-.

Con esas palabras el joven reaccionó y, arrodillándose junto al hanyou, tomó a Taka entre sus brazos. Estaba helada. La observó por un instante; parecía que dormía tan apaciblemente.

_-…Un cuerpo sin sentimientos ni emociones, es como un envoltorio vacío, sin utilidad…-_

Las voces venían desde afuera de la barrera. Los Omoi-kokoro seguían allí, y aunque no podían atravesar aquel campo de fuerza, aún podían comunicarse con los hanyous.

-Y eso qué quiere decir, exactamente?!?- preguntó, intrigado e irritado, InuYasha.

_-…A menos que encuentren la forma de llegar a sus almas__, esos cuerpos vacíos dejaran de vivir…-_

InuYasha no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Si él no encontraba la manera, su Kagome iba a…

-No puede ser…- la voz del hanyou comenzó a quebrarse, mientras un montón de imágenes y recuerdos fugaces acudían a su mente.

-Taka… se que me estás escuchando, por favor despierta!!- comenzó a hablar suavemente Youta, mientras acariciaba el rostro helado de la chica. –Aunque llevemos poco tiempo de conocernos, sé que puedo llegar a tu corazón… lo puedo sentir, en el mío- diciendo esto, llevó una de sus manos cerca de su pecho y tocó el dibujo ¿Qué era aquello que, de pronto, apretaba su estómago? Se quedó un momento en silencio, todavía acariciando el rostro de la joven. –Por favor, Taka…- y el hanyou la estrechó entre sus brazos. Estaba tan helada. –Dame una verdadera razón para que vuelva a sonreír...-. Youta besó la frente de Taka, cerró sus ojos y la estrechó con más fuerza.

-Siempre encontrarás algo por lo que valga la pena sonreír. Y será una verdadera razón para hacerlo…- le respondió un hilito de voz.

Youta abrió los ojos de golpe, el calor estaba volviendo al cuerpo de la joven. Bajó la vista y su profunda mirada se cruzó con la de ella, siempre tan cálida y gentil. La sonrisa más linda que ella había visto jamás, surgió entonces, de los labios de aquel hanyou.

-Pero tú te convertiste en mi razón más importante…- le dijo a la chica y la volvió a besar en la frente.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa y posó una de sus manos en el agitado pecho del chico. Luego levantó la vista y recordó todo de pronto ¿Qué había pasado¿Dónde estaban? Y más importante aún…

-Y mi prima?? Está bien?!?- preguntó preocupada, olvidándose de lo demás, e intentó levantarse. Youta le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que mirara hacia el lado.

Allí, con Kagome apoyada sobre sus piernas, seguía InuYasha, absorto en el mismo, batiéndose entre el pasado y el presente. Entre el hoy y el ayer. Entre Kagome y Kikyou… Y al fin reaccionó. Todos los extraños pensamientos de aquellos últimos días. Ya sabía lo que sentía realmente su corazón.

* * *

**_Hola!!_**

**_Perdón por demorarme tanto en subir este capitulo, pero estuve casi 2 semanas enferma... por lo que me fue imposible..._**

**_Pasando al capitulo, aunque es cortito, a mi me gustó bastante... ¿y a ustedes?_**

**_¿Qué irá a hacer InuYasha?... ¿Qué es lo que siente? Jujuju_**

**_Prometo subir pronto la continuación..._**

**_Nos leemos!!!_**


	15. C15 El Corazón del Hanyou

_**CAPÍTULO 15 – "El Corazón del Hanyou"**_

Youta no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar la barrera. Al fin y al cabo, era primera vez que usaba su sable. Afuera, los Omoi-kokoro tenían sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Eran completamente negros. Y vanos. Aunque InuYasha y los demás no lo sabían, el campo de energía los mantenía protegidos de que aquellos seres pudieran penetrar en sus emociones. Por en momento.

-Kagome… yo…- InuYasha dijo suavemente. Su voz parecía quebrarse con cada letra que pronunciaba.

Aunque Taka y Youta podían oír perfectamente lo que el hanyou hablaba, prefirieron darle la espalda, para que éste no se intimidara con su presencia. Y allí se quedaron esperando. Todo dependía de él. Taka sabía que, a pesar de poseer casi los mismos poderes espirituales que su prima, sólo Kagome era capaz de lanzar las flechas sagradas.

-… Yo no fui capaz de decírtelo antes, porque ni yo mismo lo tenía claro. Ahora lo sé…- InuYasha suspiró al terminar esta frase. ¡Qué difícil le era decir aquellas palabras! Tenía que armarse de valor. –Kikyou es una de las personas más importantes para mí. Ella marcó una etapa en mi vida y siempre estará en mi corazón…- el hanyou hizo una pausa y cerró sus ojos por un instante, como recordando. –Pero es parte de mi pasado… y tú, estás en mi presente…- InuYasha pasó lentamente sus garras por el rostro inmóvil de la chica. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse. –…Y eres igual de importante para mí!!- una tímida lágrima se asomó por uno de los ojos de InuYasha. –…Nunca podría perdonarme si te dejo morir a ti también…- la lágrima finalmente rodó por la mejilla del hanyou y fue a parar cerca de los helados labios de Kagome.

-Ee… es la segunda vez que te veo llorar…- le dijo débilmente Kagome y levantó una de sus manos para limpiar la mejilla húmeda de InuYasha.

El hanyou observó sorprendido, como a la chica le volvían los colores al rostro y la expresión a sus ojos; y sintió como regresaba el calor a su cuerpo.

-Quién estaba llorando??- dijo él, sin darle importancia; pero buscó la mano de Kagome en su rostro y la estrechó con fuerza. Y sus ojos ambarinos se cruzaron con los de ella.

Y como muchas otras veces, en ese momento no fueron necesarias las palabras, sólo bastaron sus miradas, para que cada uno supiera lo que pensaba, y sentía, el otro. Y se quedaron así por un instante. Inmóviles. Y el instante se les hizo eterno. No era necesario nada más…

-Kagome!!!- de pronto su prima la abrazó por el cuello, interrumpiendo el momento. InuYasha, entonces, se sonrojó y se levantó. –Me alegró que estés bien!! Todo fue mi culpa!!-.

-No importa… me alegro que tú estés bien también- le respondió Kagome y la abrazó de vuelta.

-InuYasha…- dijo Youta, haciéndole recordar en la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Es verdad… - respondió el hanyou; y se dirigió a la joven. –Kagome, al parecer la única forma de derrotar a esas criaturas es con poder espiritual; ya que con Colmillo de Acero no funcionó…-.

-Ya veo…- se levantó. -…Pero no tengo suficientes flechas…- indicó la chica, señalando su arco y flechas, aún en el piso.

-Pero tal vez, alguno de ellos es el líder… y si lo encontramos y lo derrotamos…- dijo Taka, pensativa.

-… Derrotaremos al resto… o al menos podremos escapar- concluyó Youta.

-…Pues…- susurró Kagome observando a los Omoi-kokoro. De entre aquella multitud, podía sentir levemente una presencia más fuerte. –Allí!! Aquel!!- exclamó, señalando de pronto una figura que se dejó ver entre todos los demás seres. Era la "mujer" que había absorbido los sentimientos de Miroku.

InuYasha recogió el arco y las flechas de Kagome y se los entregó a la chica.

-Muy bien… estás lista Kagome??- le preguntó el hanyou, con ojos un tanto preocupados. –Nosotros te resguardaremos-.

-Sí, estoy lista!-.

-Está bien entonces- y diciendo esto, Youta sujetó con ambas manos su sable y lentamente comenzó a separarlo del empedrado.

Lentamente, la barrera comenzó a desvanecerse. Las llamas cada vez eran más tenues y terminaron, finalmente, por desaparecer. InuYasha y Youta se pusieron en posición de ataque. Taka tomó dos de sus sais y se puso a la defensiva. Kagome apuntó con una de sus flechas, estaba lista para disparar; pero en el instante en que desapareció por completo el campo de fuerza de Youta, pudo sentir la enorme energía que despedían aquellos extraños seres. En aquel momento de descuido, uno de los Omoi-kokoro se abalanzó sobre la chica e hizo contacto visual con ella por una milésima de segundo; esto le causó una pequeña puntada en la cabeza, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó arrodillada al piso. Entonces lo comprendió.

* * *

**_Hola!!!_**

**_Para compensar el hecho de que me demoré más de la cuenta en actualizar el capitulo anterior, decidí subir éste antes de tiempo..._**

**_¿Ya ven q InuYasha al fin pudo hablar con el corazón?... aunq claro, el momento no era el más adecuado y, por ende, la 'conversación' no pudo concretarse como deberia... jojojo_**

**_Les confesaré q el fic ya va para sus ultimos capitulos... y creanme q dará un vuelco inesperado en lo q queda de historia!! o.O_**

**_Ya verán..._**

**_En fin, sólo me queda agradecer a la gente que deja reviews (y a los q leen la historia, sin dejar review, también)..._**

**_Nos leemos!!!_**


	16. C16 El Agujero Negro

_**CAPÍTULO 16 – "El Agujero Negro"**_

-No los vean a los ojos!!!- gritó, poniéndose de pie.

-Eeh??- exclamó InuYasha, sin entender nada.

-Así es como lo hacen, a través de sus ojos… Ciérrenlos!!- diciendo esto, Kagome apuntó nuevamente con su flecha y cerró sus ojos.

-Y cómo se supone que vamos a defenderte, si no vemos nada?!?- se exaltó un poco el hanyou.

-Tendremos que sentirlos…- le respondió Taka, cerrando sus ojos. Youta hizo lo mismo.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Kagome podía sentir la presencia de cada uno de los seres que los rodeaban. Tendría que hacer algo similar a cuando sentía los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon. Se quedó inmóvil por un momento, se concentró. Lo único que sentía era su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, que cada vez se aceleraban más.

-Allí!!- exclamó de repente y lanzó su flecha.

La chica sintió cómo ésta rompía las barreras del aire. De pronto, un segundo de silencio seguido por la liberación de un poder colosal. Todos pudieron sentirlo.

-Qué ocurre??- preguntó Youta.

Kagome entreabrió sus ojos para ver que estaba pasando. En efecto, su flecha se había clavado entre los ojos de ese ser, lo que había causado aquella liberación de energía. Todos los demás Omoi-kokoro habían desaparecido. El techo, el suelo y las paredes empezaban a desfigurarse. Los ojos de la "mujer" habían comenzado a emitir aquella luz azul y sobre su cabeza se estaba formando una nube violácea y rojiza.

-Vámonos!! Es nuestra oportunidad!!- gritó Kagome a los demás, que seguían con sus ojos cerrados.

-Con los ojos cerrados?!?- preguntó InuYasha, inocentemente.

-Noo… ahora puedes abrirlos… Pero apresúrate!!- le respondió Taka, sobre el lomo de Youta; quién ya se disponía a correr.

Kagome subió entonces sobre la espalda de InuYasha y ambos hanyous comenzaron a correr velozmente por el largo pasillo. Cada vez, la fachada de la mansión se distorsionaba más. Afuera, la vista no era más esperanzadora.

-Cree que estén bien??- preguntó Sango, preocupada.

-Eso espero…- respondió el monje, igual de preocupado, sin quitar la vista de la gran puerta de madera.

-Kagome!!- sollozó Shippou, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la cara.

La nube se hacía cada vez más grande y densa. Dentro, a los hanyous se les hacía más difícil escapar, con cada paso que daban. Las piedras del piso parecían estar desapareciendo, dejando en su lugar un espacio que era rellenado por algo similar al aire, pero mucho más denso y de un color púrpura oscuro. De pronto, una pequeña luz pereció distinguirse delante de ellos.

-La salida!!- exclamó Kagome, señalando frente a ellos.

-Hacia allá vamos…- diciendo esto, InuYasha se adelantó y Youta lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo.

Ya casi no quedaban piedras en el piso. Las paredes, el techo, todo estaba rodeado por aquella nube. Kagome se aferró con fuerza de las ropas del hanyou y respiró muy hondo. Cuando levantó la vista, se percató de que ella e InuYasha ya estaban afuera. Miró a su alrededor y, para alivio suyo, vio que Taka y Youta también habían logrado salir. Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Kirara también se encontraban allí.

-Qué alivio!- murmuró, mientras descendía de la espalda de InuYasha.

-Kagome!!- exclamó Shippou, saltando a los brazos de su amiga.

-Están a salvo!!- dijo Sango, llena de felicidad.

-Pero… cómo exactamente lograron que las señoritas despertaran??- preguntó Miroku curioso, con ojos pícaros. Sango se puso colorada y luego le dio una pequeña, pero dolorosa patada al monje en los tobillos.

-Creo que no es momento para preocuparnos de eso…- indicó Youta, señalando delante de ellos.

Ya no había mansión. Las dimensiones se habían mezclado por completo. La densa mácula había formado una especie de espiral, que al centro poseía un agujero negro. Delante de ellos se encontraba ahora la entrada al Omoi-sekai. Y se abalanzaba sobre ellos.

* * *

**_Hola!!_**

**_¿Cómo están?_**

**_Weno, ya ven que InuYasha y los demás lograron escapar de esos seres... pero ahora tienen otro 'problemita'... o.O_**

**_¿Qué harán para sellar el agujero y evitar que las dimensiones se mezclen?_**

**_Cada vez, el final de la historia está más cerca!! (juju, y creo que algunos querrán matarme, luego de leerlo)_**

**_Por favor, dejen reviews!!! (que me hacen muy feliz!!)_**

**_Nos leemos!!_**

**_Saludos!!!_**


	17. C17 La Despedida

_**CAPÍTULO 17 – "La Despedida"**_

-Esto es malo… si ese agujero nos alcanza, podríamos quedar atrapados en la dimensión de los Omoi-kokoro…- dijo Miroku, inquieto.

-De los qué?!?- preguntó InuYasha desconcertado. Kagome, Taka y Youta tampoco entendían a que se refería el monje.

-Es muy largo para explicárselo ahora, ya habrá tiempo. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de cerrar esa entrada- dijo Sango intranquila.

-Déjenmelo a mí!- dijo InuYasha, desenfundando a Tessaiga, mientras daba un paso al frente. –Vientoo… Cortanteeee!!!- gritó y sacudió con fuerza su espada. El destello y la fuerza de aquel ataque fueron absorbidos por el agujero de la nube.

-No funciona…- se admiró Shippou.

-Qué haremos?? No puedo absorber una dimensión completa con mi kazaana…- dijo para sí mismo el houshi.

Tenían que pensar en algo pronto. El agujero cada vez se ensanchaba más y más. Youta volvió a tener aquella extraña sensación. Sintió como la sangre de youkai hervía por sus venas. Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. Y de nuevo sintió a su madre dentro de él. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Metió la mano entre sus ropas y, acercándose a Taka, sacó el dibujo que la chica le había dado.

-Creo… que es mejor que conserves esto, por si acaso…- le dijo el joven hanyou a la joven, con una mirada gentil y nostálgica.

-Por qué?!? Qué vas ha hacer?!?- respondió algo sorprendida la chica.

Youta le entregó el papel a Taka y caminó hacia el agujero. Ella se quedó como inmóvil, con la hoja en la mano, observando como el chico avanzaba hacia la entrada al Omoi-sekai. Todos estaban pasmados.

-Hey! Acaso estás loco?!?- le gritó InuYasha.

El chico ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar las palabras del hanyou. Siguió caminando y cuando estuvo a unos tres metros del agujero, se detuvo. Respiró hondo y desenvainó su sable. Volvió a sentir como hervía su sangre. Su corazón latía muy fuerte. Y poco a poco, comenzó a sentir como algo más fuerte que él se apoderaba de su cuerpo, de sus actos. Ya no tenía control sobre sí mismo. Alrededor del chico comenzó a emitirse una extraña luz dorada, acompañada de una energía que se iba acrecentando a cada momento.

A todos les pareció ver algo así como una imagen de un tigre dientes de sable, reflejada en la luz, sobre el joven. Las pupilas del chico se dilataron y se alargaron en forma vertical completamente, como las de los felinos. Sus ya afilados colmillos se hicieron más grandes, asomándose visiblemente fuera de su boca.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!- vociferó en un grito que pareció más como un rugido.

La luz dorada se elevó como un relámpago hasta desaparecer en lo alto del cielo, liberando con esto una magnífica fuerza que motivó a los demás para resguardarse. InuYasha protegió a Kagome y a Taka, mientras que Sango, Miroku y Shippou se escudaron detrás de Kirara.

-Kaji-Toraaaaaaa!!!- las palabras salieron casi inconscientemente de la boca del joven hanyou, quién ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, al tiempo que enterraba el sable en la tierra.

Con esas palabras, el sable enrojeció y despidió un enorme poder en forma de llamas que se dirigieron a ras de suelo hacia el epicentro de la nube, a una velocidad impresionante. Youta cayó arrodillado en el piso, sosteniéndose sólo de su arma. Silencio. Unos segundos después, la tierra comenzó a temblar.

-Un terremoto?!?- exclamó Sango, sorprendida.

Algo pasaba con la mácula. Comenzó a retorcerse y a disminuir su tamaño. Con el joven hanyou todavía arrodillado, una última gran llamarada de fuego se emitió de la hoja del sable, dirigiéndose directo al agujero negro de la nube. El sable volvió a su color normal, mientras que el cuerpo del chico comenzó a emitir una leve, pero creciente, luz dorada. La tierra temblaba aún más fuerte. La mácula seguía comprimiéndose, hasta que llegó a un momento de colapso y una fuerte implosión se siguió de una onda expansiva de energía que destruyó todo a su paso, en un radio de medio kilómetro. Todo en silencio. Todos los sonidos fueron absorbidos, durante unos cuantos segundos, por aquella implosión.

InuYasha y los demás habían sido arrastrados hasta las escaleras de la mansión, donde pudieron refugiarse y soportar el fuerte impacto. Cuando todo pareció calmarse, levantaron la vista. La nube había desaparecido. El cielo, poco a poco, volvía a verse azul y comenzaban a asomar, nuevamente, los rayos del sol; ahora más tenues pues estaba comenzando a atardecer. A lo lejos, distinguieron al joven hanyou, con sus ropas semi-destruidas, iluminado por esa luz dorada que ahora era mucho más intensa.

-Es increíble!! El chico pudo sellar el portal de una dimensión!!- exclamó el houshi, impresionado.

-Youtaaaaa!!!- gritó Taka y liberándose de la protección de InuYasha, corrió por lo que alguna vez había sido un patio, quedando ahora sólo un peladero con olor a cenizas.

La chica llegó hasta donde estaba el hanyou arrodillado y, agachándose, lo abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su rostro sobre ésta. El joven, sin soltar su sable, puso una de sus manos sobre las de Taka, que rodeaban su abdomen. Luego giró un poco su cabeza, para observar a los demás. La luz ya casi no dejaba ver sus facciones, sólo permitían distinguir bien su silueta.

-Inu… Yasha…- dijo casi sin fuerzas. –…Véngate de Naraku por mí…- y dirigió una sonrisa leve al hanyou de cabellos plateados; quién no dijo una palabra, sólo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Al oír estás palabras de Youta, los presentimientos de Taka se confirmaron. Está era la despedida. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, levemente, y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, encontrando su fin entre las ropas desgastadas del hanyou.

-…Taka… muchas gracias…- diciendo esto, el chico estrechó con fuerza la delicada mano que tenía bajo la suya, cerca de su vientre.

Y lo que pareció ser el brillo proveniente de una lágrima, rodó lentamente por la mejilla iluminada del chico, quien ya comenzaba a desvanecerse en el aire, como brillos dorados que daban la impresión de una lluvia de estrellas. Taka lo abrazó con más fuerza, pero pronto se quedó rodeando sólo las ropas del hanyou. Su cuerpo y su alma habían partido.

A lo lejos, los demás observaban en silencio la triste escena. Sólo Kagome dejó asomar una que otra lágrima. Pero ni siquiera se aproximaron a las de aquella chica, que seguía arrodillada en la tierra, con su cara hundida entre aquellas ropas deshechas y un sable enterrado frente a ella. Los últimos rayos del sol desaparecían entre los cerros.

_**Nota:_

_-Kaji: Incendio, Fuego_

* * *

_**Mil disculpas por la demora... la verdad es que tenía la cabeza en cualquier parte... y nunca más me acordé de actualizar esto ú.u**_

_**El próximo capítulo es el epílogo... espero que la historia les haya gustado hasta ahora... **_

_**... y de nuevo, mis disculpas por el retraso...**_

_**Saludos!!**_


	18. Epílogo: Siguiendo el propio camino

_**Epílogo – "Siguiendo El Propio Camino"**_

Durante todo el camino de regreso, Taka no dijo ni una sola palabra. Sólo dejaba asomar, de vez en cuando, una pequeña lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla e iba a morir a las ropas del hanyou, que llevaba entre sus brazos; al igual que el sable.

Caminaron toda la noche y parte del día siguiente, sin detenerse, hasta que llegaron al pozo, cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede. La chica avanzó lentamente hasta estar al borde del pozo y miró dentro de él. Y se volvió hacia los demás.

-Insisto en que no era necesario que me acompañaran todos hasta aquí, han perdido mucho tiempo por venir a dejarme…- suspiró Taka con una voz triste, poco común en ella. Casi no despegaba la mirada del piso.

-No se preocupe. Teníamos que asegurarnos de que volviera sana y salva a su época. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer- le dijo Miroku, en tono consolador.

-Muchas gracias por todo… nunca los olvidaré…- finalmente, alzó sus ojos tristes y fue despidiéndose, uno por uno.

-Cuídate mucho!! Y vuelve a visitarnos cuando quieras!!- le dijo alegre el zorrito, cuando fue su turno de despedirse, mientras abrazaba a la chica.

Cuando le tocó despedirse de InuYasha, la joven dudó por un momento, pero luego tomó sus manos.

-Por favor InuYasha, prométeme que cumplirás el deseo de Youta…- le dijo Taka, con mirada suplicante.

-Una promesa es una promesa…- le respondió él, regalándole una débil sonrisa. –Además, es el deseo común de todos nosotros… No te preocupes!-.

-Gracias!!- diciendo esto, la chica lo abrazó con ímpetu. El hanyou pareció titubear por un momento, pero finalmente correspondió su gesto tímidamente.

Al final, llegó el turno de despedirse de su prima. Se abrazaron por largos minutos.

-Estás segura que quieres volver a Kyoto??- le preguntó Kagome, al momento que comenzaban a separarse del abrazo.

-Creo que es lo mejor… Todos tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas, Kagome, y la mía está allá… Pero las cosas que viví aquí, nunca las olvidaré…- la chica hizo una pausa y continuó. -…Y la gente que conocí aquí, siempre estará en mi corazón…- diciendo esto, Taka observó a cada una de las personas que se encontraban junto a ella, como tratando de grabarse sus rostros para la eternidad. Luego estrechó contra sí las cosas de Youta, se puso su mochila y, sentándose en el borde de madera, miró aquel paisaje por última vez.

Finalmente, la chica saltó dentro del pozo. Después de que desapareció, todos se quedaron por un instante en silencio, inmóviles, observando el lugar donde momentos antes había estado la prima de Kagome. Tal vez nunca terminarían de entender que fue lo que pasó realmente en aquella mansión, ni los sentimientos que afloraron a causa de las situaciones que vivieron. Pero el recuerdo del joven hanyou que había sacrificado su vida, para salvar las de ellos, siempre permanecería en sus memorias y corazones. InuYasha posó su mano en el hombro de Kagome y ésta asintió. Dando media vuelta, emprendieron nuevamente su viaje. Aún tenían mucho camino por delante.

Comenzaba a soplar, temerosa pero cada vez más intensa, una brisa con olor a esperanza.

**FIN**

**_Finalmente, y luego de algunas demoras, acá les traigo el epílogo..._**

**_Es un final bastante abierto, así que da para que cada uno se forme su propias ideas de lo que pasó (o pasará) después..._**

**_Esperando me disculpen por todos mis retrasos... y deseando que les haya gustado este pequeño fanfic (y que no me quieran golpear, por haber matado a Youta... o, al menos, que no me golpeen tan fuerte XD), me despido... no sin antes darles las gracias por haberse dado el tiempo de leer mi historia!! n.n _**

* * *


End file.
